As You Wish
by Sydney Flaire
Summary: This is a new series of unrelated (perhaps some will be related in the future) one-shots. I receive requests in my PM inbox and reviews, and I write little one-shots/drabbles based off of those requests. Strictly Day and June pairing. Many are AUs but some can be canon. Who knows what requests will show up in my inbox. :) Open for requests!
1. Knight

**A/N: This is a new series of unrelated (perhaps some will be related in the future) one-shots. I receive requests from my PM, and I write little one-shots based off of those requests. Anyone and everyone can request anything so long as it's Day/June and as long as it's put into my in PM message here in fanfiction or review. Anyone and everyone is welcome to put in requests :) And please, please, please, remember, if you're going to make a request, please don't do it in your review as long as you follow the format below.**

 **REQUEST FORMAT:**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

 **Simple, right? Yeah. Thanks! And I hope I'll received more requests in the future. :)**

* * *

 **Knight**

* * *

Request: Can you make a one-shot with Daniel being a Prince and June as a Knight? I know that it might be out of your priorities. But could you. Even just a short one. Thanks!

* * *

Her daily routine as a Knight of the Republic is wake up, get dressed, make patrol, practice the basic forms of sword style in the rear garden (the one right below His Highness's window), have breakfast, make sure her clothes are in order, and then…

She held out a pocket watch she had received from her older brother with one of her gloved hands and cast a check on the time. She thought that she seems to have done things much faster than normal. _Five minutes early_ , to be exact. But still, she dared and with a smile, opened up the double-set doors that leads to the Prince's room. She muttered as she enter, "Please pardon me."

The room was filled with elegant furniture that is intended to match the standard of the person lying on the bed in the society. Not to mention as well that the whole place was bathed in darkness because of the thick and heavy curtains that covers the glass window panels close to the beautiful four-poster bed.

She then walks softly and quietly towards the window to cast the curtain onto the side. She told His Highness with respect, "It's time for you to wake, sire."

The Prince lying on the comfortable and enormous bed that could allow three other people to lie down next to him, shifts. The thick and heavy blanket that covers his body until his shoulders seems to move slightly.

This person is her master, the second prince in line to the throne of the Republic Empire of America, His Highness Daniel Altan Wing.

Her master lifts a hand from the blankets as he mumbled, "Five more minutes."

She turned to him with a smile, and even if it might be wrong to admit, she knows that she is falling in love with him every passing day.

But this is her daily routine. After all, it is enough for her to be this close to him. And she'll do everything she can to protect him.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	2. Eyes

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Eyes**

* * *

Request: You know how some people write about June having a child after Day left in Champion? Do either a one-shot or two-shot of Day returning, regaining his memories, and learning of his son/daughter. I'm doing one myself, but I wanna see how yours goes :) _–_ _LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

At last…

It had been a long time since he longed to be back to the Republic of America, the place where most of his childhood and even teenage years were. It is really good to be back, especially to find out that a girl back then in the Republic is waiting for his return. Well, Daniel thought that even if a lot may have changed for such a long time, the girl whom he had loved with all he is will still be the same. And he can't wait to tell her that his memories had returned, and he is sorry if he wasn't able to recall them at the very last minute before going to Antarctica to stay for such long and lonely years.

But what if, she had married already? He wasn't able to contact her for such a long time and tell her that he remembers her? He had full knowledge of her now, just as he has full knowledge as well that the Elector Primo has his eyes onto her for such a long time already and even choose her to be a Princeps-Elect in training. And still… No, he told himself. Those are just assumptions and what ifs… Still, what if?

Before he left Antarctica with his younger brother, he had asked their bodyguards to make at least a call to the Elector to ask him if it is possible to have her waiting upon his arrival. He told the Elector that he clearly remembers everything now and wanted her to be the very first one to see him and vice versa.

The Elector was indeed true to his words that he immediately conducted Ms. Iparis to be picked up and be assured that Mr. Wing's memories are fully intact now and wanted to see her just after he arrived.

And yes, Day indeed know just as he descends out of the private plane after his younger brother as they welcomed by the Elector himself… He had already seen that brown hair, usually tied in a high tight ponytail, still like before. He only knows one person who will have a hairstyle like that. Though, there's some sort of a problem that makes his heart heavy.

The person he loves was there, next to the Elector. In front of them two is a young boy with the same hair color as June. His thoughts then run wild again with many possible what ifs, worst of them is, if what he thought before indeed happened. Day stops in front of the boy and June since the Elector had thanked the pilots and crews who brought the Day and Eden safe to the Republic. Even if endless cameras were flashing at his direction and soldiers seize any reporter to get close to him, Day seems to be not distracted with everything. His eyes were focus onto the young boy, even his enthusiasm to see June was clouded.

Before June could even speak, Day instantly smiled at the young boy who looked at him anxiously. He then crouched in front of the boy with his hands on his knees as he flashed him a charming smile. He suddenly asked, "What's your name, huh? You have beautiful eyes."

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he looks up at June with a stern and calm expression.

Day then looks at June with question.

"It's good to have you back, Day," June greeted first.

"Yes. It is really good to be back," he answered. His voice somehow tends to be a little jealous. But, about what?

June bites her lower lip and then cast a smile to the young boy. "Lien, why won't you greet Mr. Wing with a welcome?"

The little boy, whom June called Lien, just lowered his head.

"So, Lien's the name of this handsome young man, huh?" Day once again stated as he smile at the boy. He smiled sheepishly at June and said, "I'm sorry if I didn't make it to your wedding day after all."

June raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Day just disregards her question and said as he looks at Lien once again, "He indeed has brilliant eyes. Probably he inherited it from his father, huh? He has your hair, sweetheart. He is indeed handsome. Girls around will probably have a crush on him, June."

Lien then look up at June. "Mom, what is he talking about?"

"He though doesn't have as ocean-like eyes like Anden, or maybe it was because of the combination of genetics, or maybe another guy is indeed lucky to catch you, huh?" Day straightened up and mused at her.

"Day," June started, plainly. "Can't you see from who he inherited his eyes?"

"I swear that I've seen such eyes already, but… you will fill me up, right?"

The woman then sighed heavily as Lien frowned a little. "He came to us after our embrace during that long night before all hell breaks loose."

Day instantly widen his eyes in shock and pointed a finger at Lien. "You… You mean, he's my…?!"

Lien narrowed his eyes at the man and said, "It's rude to point, you know."

The blonde-haired man then muttered, "You're my… my child?" Lien then glanced up at him with a stern and calm expression, totally just like June. "My son." He then turned to the woman and said, "You mean that you aren't still married as well?"

June smiled at him and replied, "I've waited for you, Day. And you'll be staying here already, right?"

Day then surrounds an arm just by June's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'll be staying for a long time, way much longer after marriage."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	3. She

**A/N: I am so happy with all the positive reactions and all of the requests. It somehow lightens me up even if I am currently hospitalized because of the test medicines they are all formulating because my body is already rejecting the previous ones. About Day and June's son, whom I named Lien, it was pronounced actually like 'lean' as I heard it from the dictionary which means a form of security interest granted over an item of property to secure the payment of a debt or performance of some other obligation. But I pronounced it as 'lee-yen', to make it sound much masculine for a character. Well, I just wanted a strange name and I scramble through the names of my main characters from the novels I've been writing, and realize how the name Lien will be the best fit. Lien is actually a character of mine in a different collab novel. And I'm hoping for more reactions and requests. Thanks! :)**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **She**

* * *

Request: could you make one where Day is like the popular boy in the town with girls all over him. but June loves Day but she is like the fighting type so she sees it as if she has no chance against the pretty girls? But of course Day loves her out of all the girls that surround him. I know this is so common but plz? I felt like it would have been a good one... haha... _– iluvboooks_

* * *

"What is it, Pascao? What's on your mind?" Day asked to the young man next to him.

Pascao is indeed worried about his friend. He knows very well just as Day's other friends does that even if Day is really popular with a lot of girls around town falling head over heels to him, the latter seems to have no interest at all. Not to mention that any girl is expecting that Day will give one girl a present for White Day, among the bunch of chocolates he received last month for Valentines Day. If he doesn't, people will start to think that he is gay or what.

Guilty enough of being caught to be in such deep thought, Pascao then asked, "Aren't you bothered by it all, Day? All of the staring and the pointing and the hatred? Tomorrow's White Day, everyone is expecting that they'll receive some present from you. Are you sure that you really want to give June the present?"

"What's wrong with it? There's something different about her that other girls don't have," replied his friend.

"To mention what's the different thing is that she is somehow… boyish? A fighter or troubled or what. I can't find the right word to describe her in gentle words compared to the others," mumbled Pascao, afraid that Day will start scolding him for calling June in such harsh words.

It was a long time before there was any answer. Actually, Day himself find it funny that he chuckled lightly. Pascao broke out in a cold sweat because of anticipation and patience as he waited for an answer.

Day then stops and with such reverence and gentle smile, he answered, "I've noticed, Pascao. And probably you are right. But that's what I love about her. The love I have for June is stronger than the pain I feel from their jeers. So why should I bother where in the end, June is what matters for me, and not their shallow opinions and their beauty rich in make-ups?"

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	4. Partners

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Partners**

* * *

Request: Do one with Day and June both as Republic criminals. Day was never near the hospital when Metias was murdered, and June escapes after learning the Republic killed her family (same as in book ie Metias's blogs and photographs), now wanting to see it fall as much as Day. _– LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

Day was depressed. Who will not be if somebody out in the streets is also trying to catch the majority of the spotlight and attention of the whole Republic? Some months ago, he was the Republic's most wanted criminal and it brought a smile to his face how his wanted posters appear every time. But then, it ended when that girl appears all of a sudden, stealing every attention he has. Well, that girl is the prodigy of the Republic who suddenly escaped them and started doing crimes her own.

But tonight, he plans to regain his career as the country's most beloved criminal. He had decided the time and the place very well. He plans onto stealing that enormous jewel that is considered to be so precious to the entire Republic. If he managed to have it, tomorrow's news will be all about it until it is recovered, and who else is a good thief? The girl didn't try any thief at all, so it is his time.

He set to work and soon enough, the treasured jewel sat in his palm. He carefully packed it into his backpack and cleaned up. The first stage have been cleared, the second one is to get out safe and sound. He wanted to runaway already but then someone swiftly snatches the bag from him after almost knocking him off.

When Day raises his head to look at the person who managed to steal his own legacy, he realize that it was her—June Iparis, the girl who had stolen his career. He will not allow her to steal that jewel herself and be disregarded by the Republic once again. He wanted to regain the action and adventure of being chased by the soldiers.

"Give that back to me," he hissed at her.

"I'm always after this and have a close eye on you. So this is mine," she stated. She was about to run from him but he caught her ankle. She falls back onto the ground and bit back a groan. She then turn around to see that the young man was hovering on top of her. His bag was tightly clutched by her hands between them two.

Before she can say anything, Day crashed his lips into hers. She resisted at first, but not for long. He felt her grip onto the bag loosening that causes him to smirk slightly. He then instantly pulls away and started running off just as planned with his bag.

"Hey, that's—"

He turned to her as he saw her chasing after him as well. He flashed her an amused smile and stated with a mocking salute, "It is nice meeting you, Partner, but I'm afraid that I need to reclaim my illustrious career."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	5. Paper Planes

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Paper Planes**

* * *

Request: Please do a far-future one-shot where Day and June are 'forced' to tell the story of their teenage years to their 15 year old kid/grandkid who's writing a Republic History paper for Drake. _– TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, Lien?"

"How did you and Dad met?"

June raised an eyebrow at her fifteen year old son whose eyes were pinned onto his own laptop. It indeed surprised her because she never heard her son asked a question such as that. She then asked him, "For what is it?"

"It's for my paper works about the Republic History. Kids and teachers around Drake forced me to focus on to it, specifically about you and Dad before, during and after the Great War against the Colonies. Also, the transition of the government from the previous Elector before the current Elector," the young man explained.

"If that's the main topic, then it will be best not to start on how we met. A lot of things happened between our first meeting until the change of reign," June explained as she takes a seat next to Lien's, seeing for herself that the document that is to hold her son's work is indeed clean and vacant.

"I'll be able to explain it much better later on then if I know how, right?" the young man questioned.

"Well, if you insist." She then sighed and then propped her chin on one hand as she stared at the vacant air ahead of her. "Let's see… You see, Dad saved me."

"Save you? Why?"

"I don't know about him. Maybe because Dad falls in love with me at first sight, and he indeed loses it when he kissed me some nights after. He couldn't be drunk that much and he apologized for what he did."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Why would he apologize if he loves you?"

"I don't know about him, maybe he is just afraid as I am to admit the truth that—"

"Who was afraid to admit the truth?"

The fifteen-year-old squeaked in surprise, totally uncommon of his calm and collected expression. But he was too focus that he was caught off guard when his father had crouched low to peer in between him and his mother.

"What were you saying? Afraid?" His father questioned, an edge of suspicion is hinted on his voice.

"You were," she replied matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to lie to our son."

"Love at first sight, I won't deny. But I was not afraid to the fact that I admitted then it to you. You were the one who is afraid."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wing, but you can't just fall in love with a woman you barely know."

Her husband blushed and then fumed before moving away from her and their son, and stormed into the bedroom. June watched him leave before turning her attention back to her son.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, he indeed tell me that he does love me, and I guess everything were already written down in history, Lien," she stated. "Why won't you start off with what the books had written down, and let's see if they had written it correctly and I'll fill you up then if something lacks or if you don't understand them."

"Okay…" he trailed off and then smiled at his mother. "I think Dad is somehow angry or what."

"Yes, I also thought so," June replied as she stood up. "I guess, I need to speak with him about other things."

June didn't wait for her son to reply. She just make her way to the bedroom she shared with her husband and found him nowhere. She was assured though that he was in the bathroom when he heard running water from the faucet. She cleared her throat before entering the bathroom. "Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Are you angry?"

There was a silence as he stared at her reflection. Straightening up, he set down the foam-covered razor before irritably asking, "What do you think? Do I seem angry after watching you make our son think that his father is weakened by a woman?"

"Because," she simply shrugged. Moving closer to him, she leaned on his back as she whispered, "I couldn't tell him that what the history books hasn't written is that night and other things, could I?"

"You need to stop before you get us both in trouble."

"When do you think our son will learn the truth behind the history of the Republic?"

"Hopefully, never."

"He is old enough already. Not to mention that his age is when we battled against all odds for a war-free country."

"He doesn't need to endure the same things we have. He should live a life a normal person could," Day explained after a heavy sighed.

June also sighed. "He admires you, you know?"

"I know. And I also do."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	6. Busted

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Busted**

* * *

Request: Could you do a one-shot where someone catches Day and June making out? Preferably Metias, John (pretending that they never died, of course), Eden, or Pascao, please. _– AwakeUnafraidAsleepDead_

* * *

"Day, can I excuse June for a moment? I just wanted to talk with her alone about something, is it alright?"

"Brother," June mumbled like a child, her brows were furrowed in irritation that her brother had cut in with her little moment being with Day. She turned to her boyfriend and communicate through her eyes that don't accept Metias' request.

Day though is having an internal struggle. Being June's boyfriend for almost four years already since they were both in senior high school, he knows how June will respond to this. She'll be angry at him for allowing her to talk with her brother, but Metias will also have assumptions of his own. Well, whom did he fear from the two after all? He then trailed off, "Alright…?"

Metias smiled at Day and straightened up after leaning from the doorway that adjoined the living room and the kitchen. "Thank you, Day." He then ushered for June to follow him. "Junebug?"

June defeatedly stood up from the sofa and cast Day a deadly glare before following Metias to the kitchen. Her brother sat down on one of the chairs and she though sat across from him. Her brother was rarely the one to speak to individuals alone, especially calling her out purposely to discuss something. He could wait for Day to leave, right? Why now then? She braced herself for something absurd or scandalous, but nothing could prepare her for this.

"I know what you two had been up to, Junebug. You can try and keep it a secret, but you can't hide it from me any longer," her brother stated after a heavy sighed.

Her eyes widened in shock; how could he have found out about her and Day's little secret? Did he really caught them make out? But the two had always been careful to hide any and all traces. They knew that Metias was a probing person and had a close eye about them since they began dating, but she couldn't suspect that he could penetrate their camouflaging of what really happened. A million scenarios, masquerading as an excuse, went through her head, each more ridiculous than the last.

In a slightly strangled voice, she managed to reply, "Hide what?"

"Junebug, I'm extremely disappointed in you. I thought you were a better person."

She started to say, "I can explain this, brother, for it—" when he cut her off with, "You never told me that you and Day wanted to take the next step already!"

"What?" she mumbled in curiosity, rather than in fear. Why would she? She expect Metias to storm out of the living room and kicked her boyfriend outside. Worse to find out that her brother is smiling at her so widely as if it is a good news. All of her analyzations died and were replaced with a lot other things, majority is: 'What in the world?!'

"Oh, come on," Metias beamed. "It wasn't only I who caught you, you know? The others also did, specifically John and Eden. Although, it's strange. I should be angry, right? I don't know why I feel so elated than be furious about it."

"Wait, brother—"

"Oh, wait… did Day already proposed to you? Are you two engaged? Should we start preparing for a wedding? You two were about to finish few months from now, right? I can't help it that my sister is all grown up already."

"Brother, what had really gotten into you…" she asked, mumbling to herself.

Metias instantly stood up from his seat and walk towards June. He grabbed for her hand, pulling her behind him. The two then entered the living room again and he beamed at Day, "Mr. Wing, I don't really know how our parents will react about you two making out before marriage. But for me, it seems ideal that it's a practice for the wedding night, right?"

The couple then stared at Metias. Everything dawned on them. It was too late though; Metias Iparis was on a roll, and there was no stopping him.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	7. Fighter

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Fighter**

* * *

Request: Day has a younger sister (Tess) in the hospital and he loves her very much as a sister and finds June in the hospital too with a wound from fighting and training. she has a huge cut on her arm and she bumps into Day in the hallway. they say there sorrys but then the meet more often like when they are walking for fresh air and june sees how great and sweet day is too tess and falls for him and then Day sees how beautiful and strong June is. THEN BAM THEY FALL IN LOVE! _–iluvboooks_

* * *

He had come to the counter to check over the bills. As usual, it had come to this once more. It is about the end of September already so they have tallied down another one. As usual as well, it never failed to reach them just on time. It had been like this for almost three months already, even if he don't want to see the large amount of expenses that is printed onto the end of the paper, he still need to see it himself plastered onto it like a huge blow. If it weren't for his hardworking parents who spends almost their whole lives just to earn money, he himself knows that his beloved younger sister will be dead already. Well, for him, they were all just prolonging the inevitable. But still, like his parents, he doesn't want his sister to die yet.

After paying the expenses for the past month, he bid thanks to the counter with a gentle smile for show that he isn't suffering. Being asked to look after his sister is worse than anything, where he got to see her suffer each passing day. He could work along with their parents, but who will watch over his sister, right?

Troubled, he make his way back to his sister's room. And not so long because of being in deep thoughts, he instantly bumps against someone. He immediately muttered under his breath, "I'm sorry."

The other as well apologize. They did say sorry unison to admit the truth. The voice is of a girl, and he'll expect that it will be a nurse but when he trailed his eyes onto the figure across from him, he realize that one of the girl's arm was heavily bandaged up. Why would she be here if it is a common arm injury, right?

The girl didn't wait for any word from him and just move away from his path and started walking once again. For unknown reasons, he watched her walk off until she turned a corner down the hall. It was only then that he realize that a beautiful girl is an admitted patient of the hospital because of an arm injury.

He remembers it like it was just yesterday. But it had been a few days ago already. Their meeting had become much more often. In times that his sister, Tess, will wished to make it outside for some fresh air, he'll also realize that she was there. It had gone for some days, where he just watch her from afar. But it didn't take long at all for them to grow close to each other.

They first met formally on that day, the only day that his parents managed to visit Tess. They decided to get some fresh air and his parents had talk with his sister. He then used the chance to approach and accompany her somehow. She was there sitting all alone by one bench, watching over the field of beautiful flowers and a pond ahead of her. She seems to be at ease and he fears that she'll shout at him for intruding with her personal space.

He cleared his throat that causes the girl to look at her with calm eyes. He then says with a smile, "Do you remember me?"

She turned away from him and answered, "You and me bumped against each other a week ago. How could I forget the one who makes me mutter a sorry and make me lose my instinct with pain? You were also the one who is always with that girl, right?" She pointed at the direction of his family at her last statement.

"You seem to be so observant."

"It's only natural for a trained soldier."

"You're a soldier?" he gaped at her in surprise.

"You seem to be normal," she stated.

"Why?"

"That's the initial reaction of people when I tell them that I am a soldier, especially if they were men."

He smirked at her. "Because who would expect that a beautiful lady like you will be a soldier?"

She then turned to him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

The boy instantly looks away and blushed a little. "Well, anyone is beautiful because it's a unique physical feature, right?"

"I see." She turned away from him again and back to the view across from her. "Is she your sister? You seems so kind and gentle with her."

He blinks at her once and answered, "Yes."

"Why is she here? The nurses seems to know her very well, also you. That will mean that she had been staying here for a long time already, is that it?"

"My sister is diagnose of cancer. Stage four, lung cancer. We can't do anything about it."

The girl's eyes lowered as if she can feel the pain. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright though it's hard to see her suffering."

"She is a strong fighter then."

"Yes." He then changed the subject afterwards, feeling at unease with the talk about his sister's sufferings. "How about you? Why are you here?"

"It's because of training. I got a very huge cut in my right arm. I almost lose it, I almost die because of blood loss. I can actually continue my recovery at camp, but the doctors insist that I stay until the wound somehow healed up already and I don't need to fear for any huge bleeding," she explained.

"You're not only beautiful, but also strong," he muttered.

She casts him a look and ask, "What?"

"N-Nothing. I… I hope you'll recover fast, ma'am."

"June."

"What?"

"My name is June. There's no formal endearing at all. I feel at unease when someone calls me with respect outside camp. So June will do fine." She then asked, "How about you?"

"I… I'm Day, _June_. It's nice meeting you."

"To you as well, Day." The girl then stood up and before leaving, she told him, "I'll pray then as well for your sister's recovery."

* * *

 **Request Complete**

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be posting the other requests tomorrow. Doctors' orders to rest as much as possible though. Sorry. But I love writing your requests, so I don't mind if I am flooded with a lot of requests. :)**


	8. Mailbox

**A/N: I can't help myself not to post another. So, yeah. But I will indeed go to sleep now. I don't want to get caught still awake. Tomorrow then, expecting for more requests from you, guys! :)**

* * *

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Mailbox**

* * *

Request: Does Lien have brothers/sisters in your headcanon universe? I'd love to see a fluffy scene between Day and a pregnant, emotional June. _– TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_

* * *

Day turned into his neighborhood. Passing through the ornate gates and nodding to the security guard, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see his son fast asleep. He must have had a tiring day at daycare—ever since he had picked him up, he hadn't fired his usual round of questions due to his ever curious mind like his mother, and had instead fallen asleep. Which was great, since his mother seems to be a little bit moody since the past few days and his father is already restless with how she is acting.

Pulling up into the driveway and the large, organized garage, Day glanced at his watch—1753Z. His wife was due home in approximately an hour and a half. If he worked fast, it'd be enough time to finish preparing. Grabbing his briefcase, he stepped out of the car before unstrapping his son from his car seat and carrying him into their home, only to be surprised to find his wife just by the counter.

"What are you reading?" he instantly asked as he placed his briefcase just by the sofa's living room.

"Such a very good way of greeting," his wife replied, her eyes still onto the paper she is reading.

"Well, isn't it supposed to be the wife to greet her husband when he returns home? I thought that you'll be with Tess on your so-called 'girl's date'?"

"I canceled it. I'm not in the mood at the moment."

"You've been so moody since the past week."

"What's the problem about that?"

He sighed defeatedly. "Here, Mrs. Wing. Why don't you take your son and put him to bed while I change? And then we can have dinner."

She stops reading and then reached for her child, rubbing his back and smoothing his dark hair. She asked, "How was he today?"

"His teacher said that he was getting better at making friends. Apparently, someone invited him to play hide and seek during playtime today."

"That's good. Poor Lien, why wouldn't anyone want to play with you? You're the sweetest and smartest boy your age—I say it's their loss if they say no to you," she murmured. Kissing the three-year-old's cheek, she walked away to put her son to bed, but not before saying, "Day, can you not read what I am reading?"

"Why not?"

"It's nothing important after all."

Day neglected whatever his wife is reading then. But on the way to leave the living room and head to the room he shared with his wife, he saw nightlights and fluffy spreads with cute and cartooned designs. The last time he had seen one is at the time that Lien was born. It's not also possible that their son will have interest onto them now, does he?

He couldn't help but feel as if he was missing something, though no matter how much he wracked his brain, he couldn't come up with the missing puzzle piece. He keep on thinking all the possibilities as he changed his clothes. A few seconds though before he finished up changing, their bedroom door opened up and his wife entered in. He finally asked what's troubling him based on what he saw, "Did we get someone else's mail by mistake?"

"About what?"

"Those nightlights and spreads that were by the living room."

"Oh, _that_. Probably."

"Huh. Well, we should probably give it to them. The mailman should do his job properly—this is the third time."

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly as she sat down on their bed while checking over the mails that they have failed to attend to in today's morning.

He stared at her for a moment. And the mail is indeed strange. So the neighbors were expecting another child, huh? That meant another baby shower… Which meant another opportunity for his mother to knock down their door, demanding to if she was ever going to get to hold another grandchild, specifically a _granddaughter_ , or if she was going to die beforehand and only managed to see his grandson.

"Well, make sure to give them their mail."

"Yeah."

He then noticed that she had stopped from checking the mail. She stared intently at one of it that causes him to peer closer and soothingly when she suddenly started crying for unknown reason. He sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder, asking, "Hey, is something wrong? You've been a lot moody as I've told you earlier. What is it? You know that you can tell it to me, yeah?"

"Day… I'm scared."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked as he kissed away the tears from her eyes.

"You should have known it already."

"About what?"

Instead of saying anything, his wife just handed the mail in the very top of all the other letters. He inspected it with intently and hold it with both hands. He himself was curious to see it address to him and it was from a person who also live on the same home address he has. Lien couldn't do it yet, or probably wouldn't think of playing a prank with the mailman. Sometimes, he doesn't understand what is really strange about his wife, this one included. Why would she write a letter to him if she could just tell it right?

"What's the meaning of this, June?" he asked, almost half-laughing at how ridiculous this is.

She instantly furrowed her brows out of the blue. It's like, few seconds ago, she just started crying and now she is angry. How strange it really is… She stood up in front of him and shouted, "I hate you!"

Before she could even walk out of their room, he instantly gripped her wrist and turn her to lie down on their bed. He hovers on her intently and realize that she didn't try to let go. She just looked at him with that furrowed brow of her at him. "You hate me? Something is really wrong with you, June."

"You should have known it already! You're just so busy with your work. You've been staying longer hours in the hospital. I know that as a doctor, you stay there until you ensured that you've finished all appointments, you don't have any time with me anymore." She started crying again.

Is his wife now indeed such a moody one? Maybe he missed something and should bring her to the hospital now and damn, he wanted to know why she really is this so emotional! Does a psychiatrist managed to do his work if he met his wife? Maybe no, he never heard of a patient like this with such a very complicated emotion just as his wife now. Crying for a second, then all angry, then back to that tear-streaked face again.

"I'm sorry if that's the case, my love," he mumbled. He wanted to be that caring and gentle husband. He wanted to assure her and ease whatever pain she felt. "But tell me, what is really the matter?"

"I need much more time from you, Day, from now on. They also does."

"They? Who do you mean ' _they_ '?"

"Day, I'm sorry if I'm being so emotional. I am not like this before. I don't know why. But they say that it is normal though."

"Wait, you still haven't answered my previous question. And normal? You're being way too moody and it's troubling me so badly, June. Tell me, what—"

"I'm pregnant," she remarked intently.

It indeed shocked him. He hadn't been able to decode her messages, he had been thinking of something worse is happening to his wife that he isn't aware of. And now, when it is all out in the open. He didn't know how to respond at first because, yes, he'll admit it to himself as well. He had that assumption at first as well, but he had neglected it when his wife didn't say anything about it. But, he wanted another one as well, a little girl to be exact, who will be a combination of them two just as how it is with their son, a new pair of tiny little feet running up and down the stairs, and the smile and laughter that would brighten their lives much more so.

He sighed heavily as he watched her straight to the eyes intently.

"Now, you know."

"Yeah. Now, I know. I should take a much closer look with everything. But what's with that letter?"

"It also contains the same message in any case that I got the chance to walk out of this room when you look at me bewildered if I hand it to him and you find out that it was from me."

"I'm sorry for calling you so moody." He didn't wait for his wife to reply back because he had already lean his lips onto her for a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	9. Bullet

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Starting now, I'll be strict with this one. Even if you have nothing to say but just your request, please still follow the format below. It is giving me a hard time to consider which one is a review or not. I don't mind if you have something else to say and was followed with the format. It's fine. But if you are to ask for a request alone, please still do the format. Thank you very much! :)**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Bullet**

* * *

Request: Could you make a one shot where June gets shot during the fight in champion instead of day? _– leh13_

* * *

He heard the bullet himself. He can't be mistaken about that. His expression was filled with horror and tremor already before he even got to see her properly.

A crowd of people had gathered around her to see her lying on a pool of her own blood.

He instantly rushes to her, shoving any individual just to see her fully. It is much worse when he had managed to see her finally. Her eyes were closed and her skin is almost pale, contrasting against the dark color of blood that was caused by a bullet injury just by her chest. He shouted, "June!" He hurriedly crouched low next to her body.

She slowly open her eyes, not fully but half-lid alone. She smiled in relief at the sight of him. She muttered, "Day? I'm glad… You're safe. We can talk at the very end…"

"This isn't the end!" he hissed. He glanced around him and started shouting, "Call a doctor right away! Please do so!" He turned to her once again. "The rescue will be here! Just stay focus!" He is about to stand up again to find one and call one himself. But a hand hold his to stop him.

His eyes widen when he realize her hand stopping him from doing anything. She has a small smile on her face as she told him, "I've been so afraid… since I learned that you're dying and still, you do everything in your power to fight the Colonies of… A fake peace… A world full of chaos… The Colonies threatening you… I felt like the entire world was watching every move we make. But that's the world we've been fighting against, together, isn't it? That's why…"

"June…" he mumbled.

"I love you, Day," she replied. "Even knowing how I make your life much miserable, you should hate me and I feel guilty. But, I love you not because of guilt… Even if I just met you casually, I guess I'll fell in love with you again." Her hands gripped his much more. Her voice already hoarse and almost inaudible. She is trembling and he can feel it, the tears that are forming on the corner of her and his eyes, waiting to finally break any second. "Even though you might never forgive me for all I've done, I fell in love still."

"No! Don't die! June!"

"No matter how many times I'm reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you, Day…" Her blood slowly creeps out much more. The soles of his boots was already stained with blood. She smiled at him. "I guess, this is just fate."

Tears finally fall from his eyes and down his cheeks fast. "Don't die, June! Hold on, please! DON'T DIE!"

"So, it's alright, Day… Even if I'm reborn, I'll fall in love with you. Over and over…" Her eyes is slowly closing as a gentle tear fall from her left eye and to her cheek. "I'll keep falling in love with…" Her grip then loosens and her hand falls onto her side, onto the pool of her own blood.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	10. Knight (Pt II)

**A/N: I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I don't even proof-read them so, yeah. XD**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Knight**

Pt. II

* * *

Request: Knight seems to be a little hanging in the end? Sequel or prequel please will do. Thanks! :) _– Riddletter (Guest)_

* * *

It would be seven years ago when they first met. She had been practicing that time with the art of swordsmanship. She had been training for years, ever since she learned how to hold such item. At that time, she managed to make a perfect art. "Yes! Perfect!"

"Hey, you!" someone called out behind her.

She was so surprised that someone will be intruding her personal space. She turned around, furious. "When did you get here?!"

"I've been watching the whole time," the blonde-haired boy with brilliant blue eyes stated. He is wearing a dark suit, well-cleaned and ironed, perfect. He smiled at her. "You were really focused, weren't you? I don't mean to startle you. I apologize. Are you going to become a knight?"

"A knight?"

"Yes, I thought you might be training for that since you have a sword."

"Hmm?"

The boy touched the sword he has and realized that it is not a real one, just wood.

She told him, "This is just a wood sword so I can practice sword dancing for the festival."

"Is that so… that's a shame. That was beautiful. Really beautiful." He smiled at her much charmingly. "I could watch you do that every day. What's your name?"

"Ipa-. Ah!" She stopped herself suddenly. She then asked, "Well, what's up with that, what's your name?!"

"Pardon me," he said. "I'm Daniel Altan Wing. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What?! I heard that some bigwigs from the Imperial Family had come, but…"

"Yes. I am a tag-along with them."

"Is it okay for you to be wandering around by yourself?"

The boy cast a glance behind him and answered, "I wasn't by myself originally… Honestly, they don't even understand how a child would behave but they're supposed to watch me. I wanted to try slipping away from them, but it seems I really did slip away." He then turned to her once again with a confident smile. "Well, since I seem to have lost myself, I guess I don't have room to complain. So would you mind terribly escorting me to the city hall?"

"Well… Okay. I'll show you," she answered. She then started walking but the boy told her, "It seems like getting lost was a good idea. I got to see something special."

The girl looked at him and blush slightly. She turned away again and said, "Well, don't make a habit of bothering people."

"I know. I just don't feel lost right now. But, I hope we can meet again somewhere."

After leading him to the city hall, she instantly make a decision after an exchange of waving hands. She asked her older brother how she can become a knight of the Republic right away. Then that led to this. And now, this is her life.

But still, she wonders. Does, his highness remembers her. He chose her out of a lot of candidates to be his knight, a lot of competitive men and women that could be better. So she assumed he remembers her, but…

"Iparis?"

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	11. The Switch

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **The Switch**

* * *

Request: Remember in Prodigy, Day asked June what their lives would've been if they were switched; He was the Republic's beloved prodigy and she was the most wanted criminal. Do one like that plz :) _– LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

She is still unsure how to tell him that she is dying. She just heard of it once and it is enough for her to realize that all of the headaches that had triggered for days, months, years… It is because she is dying. There's noting that could change that though. And just after she finished hearing the worst news for her entire life, she keep asking herself what will happen then? She can't leave her younger sister because of such illness, right?

Instantly, she was forced to wear a military couture to endorse her support to the new Elector. Who would have thought among the Republic that the former Elector's son is indeed a daughter? The new Elector is the first woman to be the leader of this Republic. People encouraged her to endorse propaganda with her. Funny to think that she wanted to support the Elector as well now that she herself is dying.

"You kept me waiting too long."

She stops from her walking and deep thoughts, realizing who the owner of the voice is. She then turned to him and give him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I was instantly pulled for a quick photo session… of me shaking hands with the Elector. The usual propaganda that I indeed support her."

"I see," he stated as he look at me through the corner of his eyes. He is leaning heavily onto the wall of the empty hallway. Few doors away will be her new apartment.

She then asked him, "Why are you here, Day?"

"I told you. I'm waiting for you." He sighed and then straightened up. "How's Lucy?"

"She's doing well enough. All things considered, of course."

"I'm sorry… to hear about her vision."

"It's alright. At least, she is alive. I'm more than grateful about it already," she says. She sighed. "I hear about the Elector's wishes to have you as a Princeps' position."

"So you already heard about it, have you?" he asked, lowering his head with a sad smile. "I'll just be training along with the many other possible Princeps. Nothing big, and I'm still not accepting it. Until I don't have any word of it, it is still an offer. Not final. And…" He turned to look at her eyes. "It's not a marriage proposal, just a position in politics. But it will take weeks or maybe months or even years, I guess, and I'll be away from _you_ …"

She herself had lowered her gaze. Years, huh? She isn't even confident herself if she can take another six months with her condition worsening and her life on that very track of dying. She's merely counting the remaining seconds she left. And if it indeed take more than that, probably, he already finished the training and she is dead.

She finally told him, "Why won't you take the offer?"

He was surprised to hear it. He expects that she'll be selfish about him and asked him to reject it. He also wanted to reject it, but here is the girl he loves, telling him to accept it. "Why?"

"Why?" she countered. "It's an opportunity. You shall not lose it."

"There's something wrong, right?"

"What? No, there's nothing… I'm just really too preoccupied with things now, especially when I learn that Lucy is still alive. I've been wondering what life will be if she had died."

"Where is this conversation leading to, huh, June?"

"Life gives us a few opportunities, Day," she answered with a smile. She can feel her hands shaking that she decided to lace her fingers together behind her so that he couldn't see them. "Some of us got to live much longer than the others. We don't know what might happen. And now, I'm here telling to you that…" _That I'm dying. That we can't be together. That I won't stay long. That I don't want to lose you._ "…that we need to make every step of our everyday life counts."

She can't say it. She can't tell the truth to him. Why is she being a fool now? Trying to hide the truth from him? Why can't she trust him? Why is she so afraid now?

"June…" he mumbled.

"Day, take the offer. Please. It's all fine," she started. "Remember not to regret your decision of taking the training to be a Princeps-Elect. Remember that I…" _That I passed away with a smile. That I'll always remember you. That I'll keep on loving you until my last breath. That I'll never hate you because I love you so badly. That I don't want to die._ "…I encourage you to do this."

He looks at her intently for a second and then turn away. "I'll tell the Elector then."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you, Day."

 _Farewell_ , she wanted to add. _And I love you._

* * *

 **Request Complete**

* * *

 **A/N: To tell the truth, I have a hard time thinking about this request due to the fact that I have another fanfiction about June and Day changing their positions, entitled 'LEGEND: The other way around'. So if you find the name Lucy, she's a character there. About the new Elector, it was revealed in that very fanfic as well that the Elector's child is a daughter.**


	12. Last Minute

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Last Minute**

* * *

Request: Please do one in which June and Day are about to get married and are having wedding jitters. _– TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_

* * *

"I only have one question for you, son."

"Yes, sir?"

Day tried his best not to squirm under the cold gaze that his soon to be father-in-law was eyeing him with. He is indeed nervous that at the very last moment where in everything was all prepared already for the big day tomorrow, here he was being interrogated by his bride's parents. He cautiously looked up from the coffee table where the basket of fruit he had brought as a gift sat along with a bottle of wine. There he was. His future father-in-law, the man who had sired his bride, and the one person that intimidated him no matter how many times they met (which admittedly wasn't very often, but will be). There he sat, with his legs crossed and the china cup of tea resting on his knee while he fingered the tip of his busy mustache. He was quiet and composed until he carefully set the tea cup on the table before slamming his hands down and roaring, "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to look after my little girl?"

Somewhere off to the side, he heard his bride choke on her tea, but Day was a bit too preoccupied with fending for himself to help her. His posture rigid, the tight coil of tension snapped as he half-shouted, "That goes without saying."

"Hmm…"

Everything went back to the way it had been before the start of the interrogation, and the young man internally breathed a sigh of relief. He is almost pass the first stage, that moment that they announced that they were finally engaged and tomorrow's the wedding. He remembered his first meeting with June's father, when the latter learn that they were dating, and how he had completely frozen up when his future father-in-law had suddenly burst into a passionate lecture that ended with a question, which he had been too shocked to answer. It had only been through June's mother that her father hadn't walked over the dinner table to grab him by the collar and throw him out of the window of the restaurant. Speaking of which. His future mother-in-law, who looked so alike to her daughter, apologetically smiling at him and softly said, "Dear, I'm sure that Day will take extremely good care of our June. Right, Day?"

"Of course."

"Good. Because you know what will happen if you don't, don't you?"

He nodded. On second thought, maybe that kind smile had been more one of hidden threats.

"That's enough from the two of you."

"June."

June crossed her arms as she frowned at her parents. "I chose Day to be the person I'll be with forever for good reason. He has his shortcomings, but at the end of the day, I wouldn't have chosen anyone else."

He wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult. He decided to just leave it be and move on—there was no use in spending energy trying to figure something as unimportant as whether she had just helped or hurt him, especially when he was facing his future in-laws.

"But June, dear, aren't you a little scared?"

"I am. But isn't it supposed to be that way?"

He could just see his bride's father frown as he gave him a strange look. Day wanted nothing more than to leave. Everything June had said was true—that he was inexperienced, and that he was delving into unmapped and unfamiliar territory, but she was also right in that he was trying his best to learn as much as possible so that he could be the best. So was June.

"You see this ring?" she asked once again, showing her engagement ring. "Tomorrow, we'll both have and vow in front of the altar. I told him how I had no idea what I was getting myself into by marrying him. I told him that for the first time in my life, I am scared myself. I had no idea what my future was going to be like after tomorrow. And then I told him that it didn't really matter to me because as unknown as the future was, as long as I was with him, it was fine with me. I don't know what life is going to be like once I'm married. Day doesn't either. But what we do know is that we love each other and nothing else, and we'll be together.

Day would have flushed, if he hadn't realized how scared his future wife was. He had known that she had been put off by the uncertainty of what kind of future is waiting for them, but he hadn't known that she was actually scared. He could feel her trembling just sitting down next to him. He was also nervous, but he is the man. His expression softened and he laced their fingers together before facing his soon-to-be in-laws with a determined look in his eye.

"I realize that in your perspective, I have several flaws and shortcomings that will prevent me from protecting and taking care of your daughter. I can understand why you feel this way, and for the rest of my life, I'll work hard so that I can prove to you my worth. But if you're going to doubt me, at least don't doubt my love for June."

It was dead silent in the light living room until his bride's mother smiled.

"I think we've found the answer we were searching for. Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

"Hmph."

"Our apologies, Day. We didn't mean to doubt your capabilities or your love. I'm sorry if you thought that we're going to be against your wedding tomorrow. We're just concerned for the two of you. You should ease your mind then, both of you."

Day doesn't know how he is going to react now. Few minutes ago, he is like walking to a plank. And now, he was assured of his nervousness. He fears that he is going to faint now. He is somehow thankful all the same. Because tomorrow, this girl next to him is finally going to be his wife.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	13. I'm Not—

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **I'm Not—**

* * *

Request: so could you make it so that June the fighter and Day also the fighter to be friends. They are both attend DRAKE but June feels a little more for Day. but all the other girl fighters like Day and are finding ways to get Day to notice them. June knows that Day only sees her as a friend but she tries. June is the best fighter and Day has liked her from day one but he thinks that June likes him as a brother. One day they go to a dance that Drake provides and June comes wearing a dress. her first time. all the girls look pretty and find their chance to talk to Day but Day only sees how pretty June looks. he tries to go to her but cant since all the girls are blocking him. finally they get a chance and kiss! _– iluvboooks_

* * *

"Have you noticed how Selyne's getting a lot of attention lately?"

"From who?"

"From the boys around."

"Hmm…"

June glanced at the man besides her, who was leaning on the railing of the balcony. He was looking off into the distance as the evening breeze ruffled his hair with a slightly disturbed expression on his face.

Tonight's a ball set up by Drake. They were the best of friends as anyone is aware of. Everyone thought that they were a couple because they spend time together. But girls and boys around will say that it is impossible, they just get along because they were on the same age. Who will not be jealous and will try to reach their attention? They've been the talk of everyone after all.

"You're jealous!" A grin broke out on her face. The bewildered look on Days face only made her smile wider. She crossed her arms as she smirked at him.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"You're jealous, aren't you? That Selyne, the most beautiful woman around Drake who had fallen so badly to the most celebrated man in campus is getting so much attention from other boys?" She could just see him rolling her words around on his tongue before his confusion quickly boiled into indignity.

"Jealous? Of Selyne? As if I would ever be jealous—"

"No, I don't mean jealous of Selyne. You're jealous because you can't tell that you love her yourself!"

"Don't be stupid, why—"

"It's alright, Day, you don't have to pretend in front of me. I'm your closest friend after all. You don't have to act like you're not in love with her."

Oh man, she loved this. She never once missed an opportunity to tease him, especially with Selyne, because it ticked him so easily. She should do this more often, she decided. It was fun seeing him react like this, even if making a couple out of him and someone else hurt, even if it was out of fun. But even with all of her poking fun, June still loved the boy and it was always going to hurt her a little no matter if it was in the name of fun.

"Come on, Day, I know. Eden told me, it's alright, I—"

"Why would I be jealous of Selyne when I love you?!"

She stared at him, shocked and wide-eyed.

He stared at her, shocked and wide-eyed.

They stood frozen for several of the longest minutes in all their lives before he looked away, flushing a bright tomato red. Well, it is the truth, right? Who would not fallen in love with her? She might be young for the other boys. But that's also what the girls thought of him, right? They were both fighters, training to be sent into battle. There were a lot of girls around, way much beautiful for any other men. The same as there were a lot of boys who is much more handsome than him. Yet, it is different. Especially now that he had seen her out of her ordinary attires. She is now wearing a dress, indeed feminine, and it makes her much more beautiful among the rest.

He then muttered, "Look what you did."

Uncomfortable, they both went back to gazing onto the full moon of that magical evening, with the party still going on inside the elegant ballroom. It was some time before any spoke, and of course, it was June, and not flustered and embarrassed Day, who spoke first.

"Do you really love me?"

"Can we not talk about that?"

"But do you?"

"June, I thought—"

"Tell me, and I'll drop it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She waited as he buried his head into his arms, probably internally berating himself for his slip of the tongue. And though she was impatient, she waited. She knew what type of person Day was and that pushing him when it came to things like this wouldn't help. She knew that Day is more open but one could consider that this is the first. She was soon rewarded.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I do… Love you, I mean."

June smiled and hummed to herself. Next to her, Day buried his head in his arms again, miserable with embarrassment. He wanted to smack himself for being so rash. He hated making such a fool of himself, especially in front of her. This is not how he wanted to admit his feelings, really, and he began to lecture himself on the importance of prudence, when he suddenly felt her comfortable weight resting on his shoulder and her familiar vanilla scent filled his nose and her silky hair brush his arms and neck, and all regrets seemed to just dissipate. Even the frown that he had adopted melted away as he heard her reply and felt her lips gently press against his cheek and onto his lips, and all darkness seemed to just vanish.

Afterwards, when they stand there together, Day smiled.

* * *

 **Request Complete**

* * *

 **A/N: Selyne is an OC. :)**


	14. Prayer

**A/N: For this request, I was asked to choose from three and I decided,** ** _Code Geass_** **. So** ** _Code Geass_** **is an anime, sci-fic about a young man that was gifted the power of Geass, given to him by an immortal power, that allows him to control the will of other people. On the way to throw a rebellion to destroy his father who is the emperor of Britannia, he battles against his own friend in the process to create a much peaceful world, under a masked identity and building an army himself. So in this one-shot, I chose the scene from the second season, episode 23 where the young man is already the emperor of Britannia after defeating his father, his friend helping him to create a new world, and the immortal who knows about the plan of the two to destroy the world and create anew.**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Prayer**

* * *

Request: I've heard that you also an anime fan, specifically an X/1999, _**Code Geass**_ , and Tsubasa fan! It's up to you from which anime, but could you make one where they were the characters of it? Thanks! :) _– EldarMagic (Guest)_

* * *

He was furious as he cast a glance at the woman. He walks towards the center seat where a chessboard was placed across a small coffee table. "June, why didn't you know about Eden?!"

The woman glanced at him. "I'm not a god. I can't know about anyone unconnected to Geass."

The young man sighed defeatedly. "Damn you, Thomas! You kept the truth from me all this time!" He glanced at the chessboard. "Just so you could play this card when the time was right!" He immediately brushed his arm onto the pieces that causes them to scatter as he took his seat. "Still, the way you shuffled your deck was extraordinary! So masterfully… So masterfully!"

"Day," Anden stated as he walks towards him. He instantly grabs Day to stand up by his collar and shouted right at his face, "Our strategic objective remains unchanged. We can't stop this just because Eden is still alive! What's the point of the Zero Requiem, then?!" He instantly let go off him, causing the latter to fall heavily on the ground. He instantly walks out of the room, saying, "Remember your promise!"

The woman followed after him, stopping, "Anden!"

The door close upon her exit and the two of them stood there in the hall. It only took a second before the young man stated, "I am his sword. I rid him of his enemies and his own weakness." He turned to face her and continued, "So, June, you must become his shield!" He turned away again and started walking down the hall. "Protecting him is your duty."

"That's only what you think," she replied.

"Day is your accomplice, isn't he?" he asked.

"My accomplice, huh?" she muttered as she reenters the room. She instantly notice that the other young man wasn't in the attending quarters. She then decided to check onto the next room where the main bedroom will be.

And there he is, in the lowly lighted bedroom, sitting on one side of the bed, his fingers laced in front of him, and his shoulders slouched forward. He indeed look defeated.

"I'm impressed you maintained your mask, even in front of Eden," she told him as she enters in and the door closes behind her.

"No matter what angle I attack the problem from, the answer is always the same. That the conclusion I made then wasn't wrong," he replied.

"Day, haven't you done enough?" she asked worriedly as she sat down behind him and lean back at him. "You've done well."

"You understand why I'm doing this evil, don't you? Besides, under the rule of Damocles, people will become lifeless symbols."

"But Eden is aboard the Damocles. All you've done has been for his sake."

"I can't treat him differently anymore. We can't stop now, for the sake of all those who have died. Right, June?"

She smirks sadly and closed her eyes. She placed her hand above his hand and says, "Yes. You're right, Day."

She slowly opened her eyes again. It is good that he can't see her because in the next few days, the whole world will be in war. And after an assured victory, she needs to bear seeing him fall in the hands of his friend, his enemy.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	15. Tears

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Tears**

* * *

Request: A one-shot of Day and June in an imperial era, where they are about to conquer the whole world? :) _– Anonymous (Guest)_

* * *

"In _Il Principe_ , Machiavelli claims that when a ruler is faced with the decision of being feared or loved by the people, it is far better to be feared."

The Empress looked up from the small, cooing bundle in her arms and watched as her husband paced the length of their lavish bedroom.

"What do you think, my love? Is Machiavelli correct? Or no?"

"From what I've gathered from my experience, as well as what I've observed, would it not be best if one is loved by those closest to them and feared by the enemies of one's people?"

"And why do you say that?"

"The King falls not because of his people's hatred but because of the hatred of those closest to him and the betrayal that is often spurned from that hatred."

"Am I loved? By the people closest to me?"

She reached for him and he approached her, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"I love you. I would readily give up my empire, my throne for you and Lien. But you realize how important this is, don't you? How necessary this last war is."

She sighed heavily. "Of course I do. But, you know that…"

"I won't be long. I promise."

She brushed past him as he carefully lay her child down in his cradle. Tucking him in, she quietly remarked, "Your son will be walking and talking when you return if it's as long as the last one."

"Which is why the Head of the Knights will remain here at the capital and protect you."

"Then what of you? Who will protect you there if your knight is here?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand resting on her swollen stomach. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "The remaining Knights of the Round will accompany me."

"You should take your knight with you. I don't want to hear that you are almost dying like the last time, Day. God won't be so merciful the next time, you know that."

"Are you really that worried for me?"

She merely held his hands, tightly gripping them with trembling hands as he rested his chin on her shoulder and they watched over their son.

"He loves you so much," she murmured.

"And I love him."

"You know, Day. You and I both know how painful it is to grow up without a father. So please. Don't make him suffer through what he did."

"I swear to you, June. I will return. No matter the cost, I will return to you."

"Alive."

"Yes. I'll return _alive_."

"Then, go. And don't forget your promise."

He kissed her cheek, her tears wetting his lips before leaving the room. As he strode down the empty halls of the palace, even as he mounted his horse and the long journey to the end of his fifteen-year campaign, the Emperor refused to wipe away her tears, vowing to remember the bitter taste of reluctance to leave the ones for whom he conquered the world.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	16. Mahal Kita - I love you

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Mahal Kita**

* * *

Request: Can you have a one-shot) where Day is a soldier and June is a slave? You know, a period during World War or whatever. :) Thanks! :) _– Anonymous (Guest)_

* * *

"Stupid girl! All of you scum are completely incompetent! All you do is waste resources! Why, even the very air you breathe is wasted on you! Little bitch! I had enough! Stavropoulos! Where is my whip?!"

"Please, Mister. I beg of you, please have mercy on—"

"Shut up, whore! Stavropoulos! My whip!"

"Sir." The dark-haired handed it to his superior, who snatched it away. Grabbing the Filipino woman by the hair, he was about to drag her out, when the officer, who had been silent the entire time, said, "Sir, allow me to execute the punishment."

"What?"

"Surely, you must not be seriously considering doing it yourself. She is far beneath you. Allow me to do so."

"Very well, Wing. Fifty lashes on the back. After all, we still need her alive."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Outside, it was pouring. The muddy ground squished under Day's boots as he marched the crying woman to the stage. In front stood the hundreds and hundreds of women who had been unfairly persecuted, all deathly silent, not even daring to bat an eye.

Stripped of her thin dress, she was roughly tied to the thick wooden post, her back facing her audience. Drenched, she kept silent and merely closed her eyes, waiting for the first lash.

Day unrolled the whip and shook it out, the nine-leather strips rustling against each other. Tightening his grip on the handle, he fixated a blank expression on his face. Apologizing to her in the privacy of his mind, he pulled his arm back to begin her punishment.

She shuddered as she let out a scream, pressing herself to the post. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whimpered as searing hot pain bled into her. Before the agony had faded away completely, the tails fell upon her bare back again leaving red marks, excruciating pain, and blood. She gasped as tears sprung into her eyes, as she desperately tried to hide herself from her torturer.

Stoic, Day was the perfect picture of a composed officer, mercilessly whipping the inferior slave who had no right to live.

But unbeknownst to the observers, tears fell from his eyes, mingling among the raindrops, as the heavens wept for the injustice of not only June, but also the millions of men, women, and children in the blessed country of the Philippines who had all become wretches with the colonization of Spain. An eastern country, such a strategic location that will be open to international trade, the abundant resources it has, and its people used as slaves.

* * *

That evening, she was ordered to follow an officer. She didn't object at all or it will be another fifty lashes then. She was led to move onwards to the large brick building. What now? She was sent to the very barracks of the soldiers, what are they going to do with her now? She was shoved by the guard down a hallway to the left, in which there were only two doors on opposite sides. Opening the door on the left, the guard impatiently gestured for her to enter. Frightened, she obeyed and the door closed behind her, only to stop short.

Inside was a richly furnished bedroom. On the bed were soft duvets. The polished floor dully reflected the light from the lamps on the bedside table and bureau. The dresser seemed to be carved from mahogany, and the windows had curtains of smooth material. Her sore feet sunk into the thick rug as she looked about with amazement.

"Remove your dress," he ordered, speaking in her native tongue. She looked up at him with wide eyes, finally understanding why she had been called away.

" _Ngayon na_ ( _Now._ )," he added.

" _Opo, Señor._ (Yes, sir.)"

Taking a shaky breath, she slowly reached for the hem of her thin garment. Turning her back on him, she pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor. Behind her, she could hear him open a drawer. She stood frozen, mortified by how exposed and vulnerable she was.

The sounds of his crisp uniform jacket's buttons snapping apart filled the room as he undressed. Trembling, she waited silently, not even daring to breathe heavily.

She felt his bare hands touch her shoulders, gently pushing her towards the bed. Stumbling forward, she lay down, sinking into the thick, comfortable mattress. Her body involuntarily relaxed from contact; how long had it been since she had seen a proper bed, much less lay down on one? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… At the very least, it would give her some reprieve from the hard and crammed wooden board that served as her bed.

"Be still," he ordered. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to begin, when instead, she felt something cool and moist being spread all over her back. She sighed involuntarily, when she remembered whose room she was in. She was about to get up, when she heard, "Shh… _'Wag ka gumalaw._ (Don't move.)"

" _Opo, Señor._ "

It wasn't until some time had passed when he said, "I put a poultice on your wounds. It will help with the pain and accelerate the healing process."

" _Bakit niyo po ako tinutulungan?_ (Why are you helping me?)"

" _Patawarin mo ako._ (Forgive me.)"

" _Para saan po?_ (For what?)"

He remained silent and unrolled the roll of cloth bandages. Murmuring, "Excuse me," he reached underneath her as he began to dress her wounds.

" _Para saan po, Señor?_ (For what, sir?)"

" _Dahil pinarusahan kita._ (Because I punished you.)"

Getting up from the bed, he handed her dress to her, which she slipped back into.

" _Bakit niyo po ginagawa_ — (Why are you doing—)"

" _Mananatili ka dito sa mga nalalabi pang oras ngayong gabi. Maari kang matulog sa kama. Pangako, hindi ako magtatangka ng kahit ano, o gumawa ng kahit ano na masasaktan ka._ (You will be staying here for the remainder of tonight. You may sleep in the bed. Promise, I will not try to do, or cause anything harmful to you.)"

" _Señor._ "

He didn't look at her and merely went to his dresser.

"Why have you, a high-ranking, respected Spanish officer called me, someone who has been spit on and whipped and worked to near death for my beliefs, to your very bedroom, only to tend to my wounds? What would motivate you to do something so dangerous?"

He merely poured himself a glass brandy. Taking a small sip, he felt the burning sensation the alcohol left in his mouth and throat, before the sweetness settled in. He laughs lightly to himself and says with a smile, "It is funny, isn't it? Why would I concern myself with a trivial nun from the Philippines who has been branded as scum and trash? Whose older brother was an Illustrado and is currently studying in Europa. One who has been marked for death? Why would I?"

She stared at him.

"It could be because of pity. Pity for a young woman who was to die unjustly. Pity for someone who has always placed others before her. Pity for one whose eyes looked as if they were on fire, rebellious with the determination to survive." He then hung the stiff jacket of his military uniform.

"Pity…"

"Yes… I am a Peninsulares. I also feel pity. Well, at first."

She remained silent, not wanting to do anything to anger him.

"Do you forgive me? For what I've done to you?"

"I was never angry at you."

"Why? I hurt you. I made you bleed. I tortured you."

She said nothing and only looked at him, her eyes given him her reply.

He set down the glass slowly as he read the message in her eyes. After some time had passed, in which the only sound was the clock ticking, the blonde-haired man said, "Forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Wha—"

He strode towards her, making her shy away. Kneeling in front of her, he moved her face so that she was looking at him.

" _Mahal kita_ ," he said gently and he seemed to hesitate, before deciding that he had already waded in far enough and might as well just dive in. Rising to his feet, he enveloped her hands with his as he bend down and captured her lips with his own, and in that singled moment, his uniform, her persecution, and their differences vanished…

* * *

 **Request Complete**

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _Peninsulares_** **means 'purebloods' and** ** _Illustrado_** **is a Filipino who got to study in Europe/Europa.**

 **Being a Filipino myself, I've set them in a colonized country than be in a World War or any other wars. A brief description is that, the Philippines, my homeland, was colonized by Spain for 333 years after countless expeditions that they've sent since Ferdinand Magellan arrived in the shore of Samar. Afterwards, Spain signed the Treaty of Paris that turned over the Philippines to America, who had control over the country for 40+ years, with a few three or five years under the colony of Japan during the World War II. After some years being colonized, the country finally gained its sovereignty.**

 **Damn, history class. :D**


	17. Busted (Pt II)

**A/N: By the way, guys, if you wanted to ask for a continuation of a one-shot, please tell me the title of the chapter. I am not a fortune teller to guess, and I have a hard time realizing what chapter you are pertaining to. Thanks!**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Busted**

Pt. II

* * *

Request: Can you do a continuation of the last one in which they have a daughter named Vani who is going to her first day of preschool _– Anonymous (Guest)_

* * *

"I'm scared, Dad."

"Don't be, sweetheart," Day stated with a laugh as he watched his daughter squirmed close to his pant leg. "Come on. Dad will go with you to your room."

"W-what about Lien? Isn't he going to come with me?"

"Vani, sweetheart, your brother is on his elementary. There's no way that you'll be on the same class."

"But…" Vani found it awfully difficult to swallow as she stood before the gates of her preschool. Palms sweating, she looked at her father who is crouched down low for him to be just few inches taller than her, who was patiently waiting for him to muster up what little courage he had in his trembling heart.

"Dad, do I really have to go to school?"

"You must, sweetheart. How could you be a doctor like me as you always wished to if you don't?"

"You could just teach me, right?"

Day laughs. " Sweetheart, Dad isn't a professional teacher. I can't teach you other things that were beyond my field. You know, teachers were trained much better to excel your academic skills, things that isn't very well taught at home."

"But I already learned a lot from you and Mom. Isn't it enough?"

"Can I give you friends, Vani?"

"Friends?" the young girl inquired.

"Yes, friends." He nodded. "Someone to play and be with you during the harsh and good times. Someone you can depend on."

"Is that the reason why Lien also goes to school so he could have friends aside from his dream to be a lawyer like Mom?"

"Yes, Vani. And also, that's what is exciting about studying. You got to study along with them, both of you learning together at the same time. Education is the only gift that I and Mom could give to you when the time comes that you need to stand on your feet alone. Aside from our love for you and Lien, there's nothing more except this," he explained.

Even on her young age, Vani always know that her parents love her and her older brother more than anyone in the entire world. She knows very well that they'll protect the two of them. But she somehow understands as well what her father wanted her to learn. There'll come a time that everything needs to end. Just as how she saw her grandparents die, when her parents cry because of their death. It might be worse to think of it so fast, but it is still inevitable. She needs to learn to be independent, and at that time, she'll indeed learn the value of education.

"Dad," she called.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I think… I think that I want to meet a friend."

"Then, let's go."

Smiling, she took his hand and led him in passed the gates, wondering why she had ever been scared of studying and didn't dare herself to try going out of her own box for a friend.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	18. He Should Be Here

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Please do so so that I'll consider your request valid! Thanks! :D**

 **Another thing, I find this chapter a little bit... wrong? I don't know the right term, but I don't know why I think of this as a failure. :(**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **He Should Be Here**

* * *

Request: Rewind to when June is 5 months pregnant with Lien and Day awakens from his coma. Then skip to the birth; what she was feeling, what was going through her mind, etc. _– LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

She doesn't know what to do. She wanted him to know. After all, any man will be happy that they are going to be a father if they really love the woman, right? The only problem is that, the father of the child is carrying just woke up in coma and doesn't even remember her. So what's the point of making him realize that he has a child, right? He'll think that she is crazy if she told him. He even didn't remember who she is and something happened between them.

But through it all, Tess and Pascao had been there. The two voluntarily decided to help her out. There are times that they'll notice her staring through-out the window, gazing at the nothingness ahead. They even encourage her to meet with him before he moves to Antarctica, but she decided that she had enough. She is a complete stranger for him, and it hurts her more knowing that her child is also a stranger for his own father.

At the time that she learned everything, she consider abortion. She even thought of searching for someone that will wish to adopt her child at the time that he was born. She can't bear it anymore. And if she decided to raise the child on her own, she knows very well that she'll always remember him much more. She'll be so depressed more than she is now, and it will indeed trouble his child. She'll not be a good mother at all.

The two who decided to support her will always knock some nuts on her head. They both know that she isn't like this. She is too smart to think of things like that.

But she can't take it. She is crying always every night. Even if the only witness of her tears is her room, anyone knows the truth.

* * *

The newborn child was crying even if she is being held by his mother. Maybe because he also feel the sorrow that his mother has. His mother is crying, he can feel him trembling even if he is yet to know that it is the right term to call for that. But all the same, he knows that she is so scared.

And he is right, she is full of fear and longing. She had kept it for months. Even if she had told herself that at the time that her child is to be born, she'll be strong enough in order for her son not to think of him as a mistake. He will not be a mistake in reality if his father is there, right next to his mother. He will not be if his father remembers him and his mother. But she doesn't want her child to feel that way.

She loves him just as she loves her son's father. All throughout, there's only one thing that keeps running insider her mind, she just wanted him to be there. Because the truth is, he should have been there all along.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	19. Knight (Pt III)

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Knight**

Pt. III

* * *

Request: A continuation of Knight, please? :) _– Anonymous (Guest)_

* * *

"Iparis?"

The knight blinks to erase her trail of thoughts upon being called by His Highness who has a troubled look at her. She stammered a reply, "Ah, please pardon me, I was… lost in thought."

"Hmm," he mumbled as he turn his gaze straight forward again and started walking down the halls once more. "You must be under a lot of strain, having to do the same boring routine day in and day out."

"No, not at all, sire," she replied.

"Tomorrow," he then stated. "Tomorrow, I'd like to go out and observe the Lake Province. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

His room was still bathed in darkness but he can say that it is already morning. It had always been his daily routine just as his knight does. He waited for a moment and finally decided to start up his own routine. He slowly move next to his window and gently peek through his curtains to overlook the rear garden. Just as it was his knight's habit to practice the sword art there every morning, it was also his habit to watch her practice. The thought of watching her alone indeed brought a smile to his face.

When she's all done, he'll simply slip off the curtains once more and head back to his bed. And until she arrives to wake him up, he'll pretend that he is still asleep.

* * *

"Sire?" she called out. "Is this really observing?"

"Yes," he replied. He is sitting in a picnic blanket that was laid down onto the trimmed grass. A wooden basket of foods was on his one side just as few other books were laid onto the other. He himself is also reading and not observing. He then glanced up behind him where she is standing. "Don't just stand there. Why don't you sit down too?"

She stiffened and hope that the blush she knows she has on her cheeks isn't that visible. "I apologize."

"If you're not going to sit, then go over there and pick some fruit for me," he ordered.

"As you wish, Your Highness," she replied and followed as ordered. She had picked up the strawberries nearby where His Highness had pointed out. But she keep on asking herself what is she doing out here? She is happy that he's relaxed and comfortable being with her, but this kind of spoiled behavior isn't good either.

The fruits that she had picked up and had collected onto a wooden basket instantly falls from her hands when she saw a strange man pinning down the prince with a knife just by the latter's neck. She called out of instinct, "Daniel!" She didn't realize that she had called the prince with his first name but it doesn't matter now.

"Don't move!" hissed the strange man.

The knight instantly launches towards the man, removing her own cloak away as if it is some guard and unsheathing the sword she has by her side. With the flick of the tip of her sword's blade the knife instantly flew away from the captor's hold. She managed to injure the man by his shoulder.

Frightened of his defeat and of being captured, the man flee for his life.

"Wait!" she hissed as she started running off to chase the captor.

"Don't follow him, Iparis!" ordered the prince.

She instantly stops and turned to His Highness, surprise herself with the order.

"We can't be sure he didn't have allies," he replied, calmly, as if he wasn't in a death-case scenario few seconds ago. "Go back and get the military."

The knight then notice a cut by the side of the prince's neck. "You've been injured."

"It's not serious," the young man replied as he covered the part with his hand.

It is true that it isn't that big but it is still an injury. She let him get hurt. If she'd taken even a second longer, that man would have killed him. She didn't notice how her hand closed tightly onto the cloak she is still holding herself and her hold onto her sword loosened that it falls heavily onto the grass. She closed her eyes intently, telling herself that she can't hesitate like that.

The prince instantly touched her gloved hands with few trails of blood. She instantly opened her eyes and told him, "Sire, my hands are filthy."

"Iparis," he started as he continue holding onto her gloved hands with his bare ones. "This is the reason why the closest to me must carry a sword. You'll have to shed a lot of blood, and spill a lot of blood. Knowing this, can you continue to be my sword?"

She then stared intently at him even if the latter has his gaze onto their hands. She knows herself that if she answer the question wrong, she'll be expelled as a knight, but… "I regret nothing," she says. "For as long as you will permit me, I will be Your Highness's sword and shield."

"Then remember this." He then laced their fingers together and look at her eyes much intently. "No matter how much blood you shed or spill, half of it will always belong to me."

"Sire…" she gaped at him, surprised.

But the young man just remain calm and let go off her hands. His hands had blood of it already.

"Yes, Your Highness."

The prince then turned around and started heading off. "Good. Thank you."

Just as she thought, it was a test. And yet, even with her filthy hands, he had touched her. She wanted to touch him again. Because long ago, she decided that she wanted to be the prince's knight. And now, finally, she understand what that really means.

* * *

She stands by the edge of the prince's desk as the latter write down in every paper and carefully stacking them in a pile afterwards. This is just part of his princely duties. And it feels like they're back to being uncomfortable with each other again. It is hard after what happened, her desire to be with him just strengthened much more.

He then suddenly stops writing but she didn't glance at his direction. He stood up and moves in front of him. He then stated, "June Iparis."

"Yes, sir," she replied back.

He turn his gaze away and continued, "I order you… to sleep with me."

Her eyes widen that she gaped at him. What does this mean? Was she caught? Is he just teasing her? "What? Sire, y-you're playing around, right?"

He glanced at her then. "I'm not joking." He placed a hand at her cheek and leaned his face close to her. "I'm ordering you."

She hesitated at first with the kiss but he was the first one to make the move. Even if she is a knight, she is still a woman. Just as him, even if he is a prince, he is still a man. But it is an order. That means that it's the same as if he were playing with her, his heart isn't in it. But even so… if she'd been offered just this one chance to have what she want…

"If Your Highness ordered me to do it in your name, I would obey," she replied after they pulled away.

"Then, come. That's an order from Daniel Altan Wing."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	20. Tears (Pt II)

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Tears**

Pt. II

* * *

Request: Mind a continuation as well with Tears? Much more of Day being able to fulfill his promise. :) _– Anonymous (Guest)_

* * *

"Shouldn't the Emperor of the world have a more lavish celebration in honor of his victory?"

"We have the ball tomorrow," he murmured. "Besides, I don't see how much more lavish this can become."

She smiled as she fingered the hem of the covers. They had been hastily thrown aside, crumpled and wrinkled underneath their bodies, but now, as they lay together, she drew them up, careful to cover her soft curves and his scars.

"Am I a good queen, Day?"

He opened an eye and peer at her, searching for the hidden meaning of her question.

"I couldn't have asked for a finer ruler."

"Really?"

"Yes. If it were anyone other than you, I don't think I could have accomplished what I did. The world may think that it was Daniel Altan Wing who conquered the world, but I will know who's truly responsible. If it hadn't been for you, June, I wouldn't have been able to realize my dream for a peaceful world."

"The journey's only just begun," she whispered as she traced the angry, red ridges just below where his heart lay. "There will be incursions. Assassinations. Rebellions."

"And there will also be unity and peace," he sighed into her hair. Weaving their fingers together, he murmured, "There's no one left to fight now. Would they fight their own brethren after being so brutally defeated?"

"Alliances will eventually form."

"Yes, but for the time being, nothing will rise up against us. And in the meantime, we can quell their anger so that they'll soon forget their hatred."

Her skin tangled wherever his hand brushed her. And though their bed was wide enough for five men to lay side-by-side, he pulled her closer. Smoothing her hair, he asked, "If I weren't Emperor, would you still have married me?"

"Of course."

"And if I had been a poor peasant or a slave. Would you still love me?"

"It's not your title or heritage I fell in love with, Day."

"I missed you," he sighed. "Every day and every night, for the past two years, I felt as if there was a hole in my chest. All I cared about was returning home to you and our children."

"But now there's no need to miss us. There's no need for any separation any longer, and our children can grow up with the care and love of their father."

"I missed you so much." His words were muffled by her hair as he held her with all his strength. "I missed your perfume, I missed waking up next to you, I missed the strolls we had in the garden with Lien. I missed sitting with you in front of the fire during the winter, even the times when we didn't talk but just sat together, and I thank the heavens I was able to return to you."

She smiled.

"Who knew the man who was able to accomplish what Genghis Khan and Napoleon couldn't is such a romantic at heart?"

And they blissfully lay together, the King and his Queen, the Emperor and Empress of the world, happy just to be with another.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	21. Tease

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Tease**

* * *

Request: At the beach, the fighter June is taking a rest and brings Day, her boyfriend. but there are girls who are like giggling and trying to talk with Day. June gets jealous and Day could feel that June is getting jealous. But Day just teases June. June gets upset but at the end, Day hugs and kisses June and tells her he loves her and she loves him back. _– iluvboooks_

* * *

"So, are you not going to do anything but just continue smiling around as if you are a politician or whatever?"

"I'm not a politician, you know that."

"Of course, I know that! I asked you if it's possible for us to go here because—"

"Yes. A vacation somehow for you to ease your mind from that previous case you has. And I to ease out my own self as well with endless calls from my patients. I know."

She hissed at him in irritation. "And you didn't do anything normal in here but just smile at every girl around and don't mind if they try walking to you! What's wrong with you? You should enjoy the day and swim. As a doctor, you should know that seawater—"

"Yes, there's a bunch of advantages if it concerns with health," he interrupted as a matter of fact. "But I can't also take the risk of swimming."

"And why is that?" She then eyed him.

He glanced somewhere for a moment that only cause June to narrow her eyes much more at him. When Day turned his gaze at her again, he just laughs at him.

"What's so funny?" she shouted.

"I just realize something."

"And that's?"

"You are jealous!"

She can feel her face heating up in a flush. She instantly looks away, closed her eyes with furrowed brows and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You won't really mind if I go help that cute lady over there, do you? I guess, she needs help in applying that lotion," he stated as he moved closer behind June with a teasing and soothing voice. He likes this side of her, the one who is jealous, that only makes him love her more.

"That's true! I won't mind at all!" she replied, sarcastically.

"I wanted to talk with that girl. She have such nice curves. I just want to meet her and shake her hand."

"Go ahead. Any girl is a fool to entertain such a pervert person like you."

Day snickered a smile as he edges much closer to his girlfriend. He instantly slips his arm around her waist and pull her close to him.

She screamed, "Day! What do you think are you doing?! I told you that you can go ahead and meet those girls giggling about you! I won't really mind!"

"Oh, I find someone who is much better than anyone!" He then leans his lips at her bare back.

She instantly shivers.

"There's only one girl who needs her boyfriend to apply lotion on her and the only one to whom I am allowed to be a pervert." He teases her much more when he bites her earlobe and trailed his lips at her neck.

"Day, stop it! Not here!"

"Well, this is a relaxation, June. You can't stop me. So don't be jealous. Because I'm yours."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	22. Mahal Kita - I love you (Pt II)

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Mahal Kita**

Pt. II

* * *

Request: Please continue the story of Peninsulares Day and Pinay June. I'm picturing Stavropoulos helping them escape after June had Day's lookalike baby and their secret affair unravels. _– TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_

Request: Could you lease write a second part to Mahal Kita (I love you) - _legendfanatic (Guest)_

* * *

Daniel straightened up from his post even if he wanted himself to sit down next to her inside her own cramped room where she is resting with her newborn baby. He lowered down his gaze to look at his shined, polished boots as his memory slowly returned. Images of the flute glass with some brandy still, of the bottle next to it, of the soft murmurs about why he decided to help her for it was him who caused that injury on her back… that had all too quickly led him to fall onto her bed, their thin and sweaty clothes thrown away…

He clenched his teeth as he felt his blood rush. Damn. How could he have let himself lose control like that? Sure, he loved her, but to think that he had crossed the boundary with her given their status… Never before had he felt so mortified about it. He had woken up past his patrol duty, only to find himself lying in bed with her, completely naked and with his arm wrapped around her waist. He is somehow embarrassment to find out that it was Anden who called for him to wake up and his friend to realize what had caused him to wake up late.

He bit back a groan. If his superiors were to hear of this, he'd have his head on a silver platter. Well, it will be much easier than to bear the painful garrote or hanging still. But maybe firing squad will still be better. And then he remembered, he is a Peninsulares. She is an Indio. There's a very wide difference between the two of them. His superior though might do the punishment onto her or shun her away then.

Ever since that first time, he had always called for her. She had been labeled then to be the _Tenyente's Kalunya_ that's why no one from the other soldiers dared to pick her among the many others. But months ago, she seems different and was promptly told that he would never be able to forget that fateful night and return to his old life. Not after that night of moaning and kissing. Not after he told him that she is pregnant.

And now, she's inside with their son, her and _his_ son.

But their love is forbidden. If she stays here and their son grows up, he'll also be under the clutches of the other soldiers. They'll start abusing her and his child much more because it will be very visible then that it was his child. He wanted to escape from this hell-bound capitol. He could escape from here easily and ask the _Gobernador Heneral_ if it is possible for him to return to _Espanya_. But he can't leave her and their son.

He can't just tell to his superior if it is possible that he is giving up his position, his superior will think that he is a traitor. And there is the execution possibilities all over again. His superior will thought that he is part with the mutiny in Cavite. He remembered that years ago, three Indio priests were executed through garrote just because of the rebellion. It will just be a headache to his superior as well because of the whole military ambushing ever household to find out if there are any traces of two novels entitled _Noli Me Tangére_ and _El Filibusterismo_. Funny to think that that's what they are all asked to do now.

The only option he has is to escape with her and their son. But he can't do it alone.

"Daniel," someone called from behind him.

He instantly break free from his thoughts and turned around. He realized that the one who called him was her. Her child was wrapped in white cloth linen that she held closed to her chest intently. He looked around for a moment before his rigid authority as a soldier breaks apart and he moved kneeling close to her. A series of bars separate the two of them. " _May kailangan ka ba, mahal?_ (Is there anything you need, love?)"

She shook her head gently and leaned her head onto one of the rails. She whispered, " _Hindi mo pa siya nahahawakan._ (You still haven't hold him.)'

He lowered down his gaze sadly onto his son who is sleeping contently on his mother's arms. He slipped off his right hand from his gloves and through the bars. He reached out his hand to touch the infant's head and a smile slowly creeps on his face.

" _Kamukha mo siya_. (He looks like you.)"

He almost laughed. " _Malamang. Anak ko siya._ (It's natural. He's my son.)"

"Just as I guess."

The couple stiffened, especially the man who indeed was shocked to recognize the voice behind him.

"I have my assumptions ever since who is the child's father. Just as the many other soldiers," the newly arrived man continued. "But we know that you'll not dare to commit treason since you are very much aware of all the punishments committed to it. You might even consider standing next to the _erehe_ and _filibustero_ who was transferred to the _Fuerte de Santiago_ yesterday."

"You've got to understand, Anden. Please," he begged after turning to face his friend who is aiming his gun at his direction. He himself was still kneeling close to his lover who was behind him, trying to protect them. " _Hindi ako filibustero_. (I'm not a filibuster.)"

His friend narrowed his eyes at his friend and seems to think about his friend's statement.

" _Por favor, Anden. Necesito tu ayuda._ (Please, Anden. I need your help.)"

* * *

 **Request Complete**

* * *

 **A/N: I really enjoy writing this one to tell the truth. So, I add a little bit of Spanish in the end. Actually, I am not sure if it is the right one or not... I don't know if I'm to use 'su' or 'tu'... XD Damn, if I just took tourism... wherein I didn't :P**

 **Peninsulares** \- pure blood Spaniard

 **Indio** \- any pure blood native of the Philippines, a mocking call by the Spaniards

 **Mestizo/Mestiza** \- a child of a Spaniard and an Indio

 **Illustrado** \- an Indio or Mestizo who is studying or who finished his studies in Europe

 **Tenyente** \- Lieutenant Colonel

 **Tenyente's Kalunya** \- Lieutenant Colonel's Concubine

 **Gobernador Heneral** \- Governor General

 **Espanya** \- Spain

 **Cavite** \- a province south of Manila, considered to be Spain's naval port, the Historical Capital of the Philippines and the Cradle of Philippine Revolution _**(A/N: That's why I'm a proud Cavitena :D)**_

 **Three Indio priests** \- It is true that three Filipino priests were executed by garrote because of their involvement in the 1872 Cavite Mutiny. They are Father Gomez, Father Burgos, and Father Zamora; nicknamed as GomBurZa, popular to be executed by that method

 _ **Noli Me Tangere & El Filibusterismo**_ \- Touch Me Not and Reign of the Greed, respectively, were the most popular novels written by Jose Rizal that shows the abuse of the Spaniards against the Filipinos. _**(A/N: These two novels are indeed great. I love them! Especially El Filibusterismo! Also, June is like Ibarra (the main character) in Noli Me Tangere who doesn't know the bad things about his government and had later rebelled in El Filibusterismo as Simoun. Oh, I love it really! :))**_

 **Erehe** \- enemy of the Catholic Church

 **Filibustero** \- enemy of the government

 **Fuerte de Santiago** \- Fort of Santiago: located in Manila is the defense fortress of the walled-city of Intramuros where Jose Rizal was imprisoned before his execution

 **'the erehe and filibustero who was transferred to the Fuerte de Santiago yesterday.'** \- refers to Jose Rizal who was titled with those two titles with his novels.

 **Era: I've stated in the first part that I set it during the Spanish colonization in the Philippines. But for Anden to say that Rizal was transferred to Fort Santiago yesterday and for Day to consider the Cavite Mutiny, it is possible that the year was 1892 or 1896. And given Anden's statement, it is either in July 7, 1892 or November 4, 1896; since Rizal was imprisoned in Fort Santiago twice, first is before his exile in Dapitan and second is as he waited for his execution. But again, Anden said that Day can stand along with Rizal on his execution, then probably is is with the latter -** **November 4, 1896** **.**


	23. Tease (Pt II)

**A/N: I actually don't know how to continue this one that's the very reason why it ended this way. Sorry. T-T Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Tease**

Pt. II

* * *

Request: Please continue **Tease** and Mahal Kits (i love you) _–_ _LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

"What's wrong now? You are frowning the whole day. That doesn't look like a vacation at all."

"It isn't my fault, you know? You keep looking at every girl there! I shouldn't decide to take a break in a beach."

"Why not?" He smirks as he search for her hand while another was kept onto the steering wheel. "At least, I got to see someone in a bathing suit."

"What a pervert!" she stated as she take her hand free.

"So I'm not allowed to be a pervert with my own girlfriend, huh? To admit, seeing them in a bathing suit isn't attractive compared to you."

"Oh, I don't think that's the case."

"Really, huh?" He stops the car by the sidewalk and then turn to her. "A girl like you does turn me on." He unbuckles his seat belt and moves closer to her. He smirks much intently and graze her arms with his fingers.

"Stop it, Day!"

"Why would I? I'll tease you as long as I want."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	24. Mahal Kita - I love you (Pt III)

**A/N: I received a lot of requests for a continuation of this story line. I enjoy writing this one just as I hope you enjoy reading it as well. Sorry. T-T Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Mahal Kita**

Pt. III

* * *

Request: Please continue Tease and **Mahal Kits (i love you)** _–_ _LunaTheBlackWolf_

Request: Please continue Knight and Tears... Well, probably it depends if there's nothing to add with Tears anymore, you may not. But if it's possible... And also continue **Mahal Kita**! I am also a Filipina. Mabuhay! :) _\- Burn'nPeril (Guest)_

Request: I also want Mahal Kita to continue. Please? :) _-_ _TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_

Request: please continue Mahal Kita. Day and June's escape. Maybe add their brothers into it somehow! _\- legend fanatic_

* * *

" _Por favor, Anden. Necesito tu ayuda_ ," Daniel begged his friend. He watched how his friend seems to shiver. His gripped on his gun was loose. And finally, Anden lowered down his aim. " _Gracias_."

" _No estés tan confiado_. (Don't be so confident.) Just because I didn't shoot you right now, doesn't mean that you're already safe," his friend stated.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, curious and unsure. He felt June grips his coat's sleeve but it didn't cause him to turn to look at her.

Anden slowly moves towards him and reached out for a key by his pockets. "I'll help you just because you are in trouble."

"Trouble? _Sea directo al punto!_ (Be straight to the point!)"

The dark-haired soldier started searching through the keys and unlocking the cell that confides the Indio woman and her Mestizo son. "We can't waste any moment. Follow my lead and there's nothing else to do."

"Daniel, _anong nangyayari_? (Daniel, what's happening?)" June asked, her voice a little hoarse. Her gaze were focus onto the blonde-haired soldier who had moved out to let his friend work on with the locks.

" _Usted se sospecha que para ser un filibustero_. (You are suspected to be a filibuster.)" Anden stated as he finished with the locks. He opened up the rail bars and ushered the woman inside out.

" _Qué quieres decir?_ (What do you mean?)" Daniel shuddered with his friend's statement. June had moved close to him, holding onto his arm to keep him to stop looking at the other soldier in daze as if he had seen a ghost. " _Qué quieres decir?!_ "

"There are some soldiers in the barracks that are jealous of you being a _Tenyente_ , and also your involvement with…" Anden eyed the woman and hissed, "an Indio who has an Illustrado brother. You yourself is aware that involving yourself to them will be your downfall! Not to mention that it was the Illustrados who are secretly rebelling against our motherland!"

" _Pero yo la amo!_ (But I love her!)" Daniel remarked, " _Mahal ko siya kahit anong mangyari. Wala akong paki kung ano man ang isipin ng iba. Basta mahal ko siya._ (I love her whatever happens. I don't care about what other people think of it. As long as I love her.)"

"You are a Peninsulares, Daniel! You were never disregarded because of Spain protecting you! And here you are, protecting a lowly Indio! I can't even believe it that you let yourself be brainwashed by that woman! Maybe you'll much want to explain yourself in the court on why you have those two novels under your care even if you know yourself that they are band to be read!"

Something clicks at his mind. He was way angry already on how his friend consider the woman he loves like some animal. But he wasn't caught up with that right now. After knowing that he is being suspected as a filibuster because of his possession of two novels. He muttered, "What?"

Anden sighed heavily. "This is the very reason why I am helping you, Daniel. You better leave here with her. Because few minutes from now, they'll start rushing here and arrest you. You know what happens with anyone who were caught reading those novels."

"I don't have either the _Noli_ or the _El Fili_ in my possessions! You yourself know that."

"That's the very reason, Daniel. I know you myself. I might be surprised to find out that you let your guard down to a Filipina, but this one is indeed proof of treason. And you are a Peninsulares, if an Illustrado is being executed through firing squad out of mercy, what do you think will happen then if a pureblood committed treason?"

Daniel knows the punishment himself. He might have fantasize about garrote, hanging and the firing squad a few moments ago because of a much lighter crime. But now that he is being plotted to commit the heaviest crime that he fears to commit all his life, he indeed knows it. Even if he asked the Queen Regent Maria Cristina of Spain for amnesty or much lesser punishment, the answer will still be the same. He'll be executed through pain atonement. The view of the nine-tail whip and a post, nails and hammers, burning anvil, fire, bullet, and blood.

"Daniel," Anden muttered as he moves in front of his friend much closer. "I've prepared everything already for the two of you to escape here. You know that behind the arsenal is the Manila Bay, right? You could find a boat there. It is about midnight but I can assure myself that you and her and your son could take the trip onward to reach _Kuta ng San Felipe Neri_. I've heard from the other soldiers that a secret militant society was by that place in Cavite."

He started leading to the back of the arsenal as he and Daniel converse. The latter soldier has his arm protectively onto the young woman. Just as he had said, a boat is there and a small glow of light in an alcohol lamp.

" _Suprema y Venerable Asociación de los Hijos del Pueblo_ ," Daniel mumbled as he finished helping out the young woman in and he followed after, "But _Gobernador Heneral_ Blanco had that sealed up under martial law because of the insurgences there."

Anden nodded. He then turned to June and said, "I'm sorry if I called you a lot of words that might have hurt."

"It's alright," she replied as she hold her son much more close to her. "As an Indio, I'm used with it. Thank you, señor."

"But how about you?" Daniel then asked. "If they find out—"

"I'll follow after. I need to stay in order to ensure that you and your family is safe."

"But—"

"Go, Daniel. You need to stay alive much more than I."

* * *

 **Request Complete**

* * *

 **A/N: I indeed love History very much, and somehow, I enjoy remembering the past of my very own country.**

 _ **Terminologies in order of used:**_

 **Indio** \- any pure blood native of the Philippines, a mocking call by the Spaniards

 **Mestizo/Mestiza** \- a child of a Spaniard and an Indio

 **Filibustero/Filibuster** \- enemy of the government

 **Tenyente** \- Lieutenant Colonel

 **Illustrado** \- an Indio or Mestizo who is studying or who finished his studies in Europe

 **Peninsulares** \- pure blood Spaniards

 **Noli & El Fili** \- shortened call for _Noli Me Tangere_ and _El Filibusterismo_ written by Jose Rizal that were banded to be read throughout the country because of its content that primarily attacks the Spanish officials and the friars.

 **Queen Regent Maria Cristina of Spain** \- at the time that the story was set, when King Alfonso XII of Spain died. She was famous in Philippine history as the one who dismissed current Governor-General Ramon Blanco in favor of Camilo de Polavieja who ordered the execution of Jose Rizal due to the pressure of the Dominican friars and Archbishop of Manila.

 **Manila Bay** \- a natural harbour which serves the Port of Manila (on Luzon), in the Philippines.

 **Kuta ng San Felipe Neri** \- Fort San Felipe is a military fortress in Cavite City, in the Province of Cavite, Philippines. It was constructed by Spanish military in 1609 in the first port town of Cavite, the historic core of the present and larger Cavite City, for its protection. Less than half of the original historic structure survive today.

 **Cavite** \- a province south of Manila, considered to be Spain's naval port, the Historical Capital of the Philippines and the Cradle of the Philippine Revolution

 **Suprema y Venerable Asociación de los Hijos del Pueblo** \- (Samahang Kataastaasan, Kagalanggalang Katipunan ng̃ mg̃a Anak ng̃ Bayan or Supreme and Most Honorable Society of the Children of the Nation) dubbed as Katipunan is a Philippine revolutionary society founded by anti-Spanish Filipinos in Manila in 1892, whose primary aim was to gain independence from Spain through revolution. The society was initiated by Filipino patriots Andrés Bonifacio, Teodoro Plata, Ladislao Diwa, and others on the night of July 7, when Filipino writer José Rizal was to be banished to Dapitan. Initially, the Katipunan was a secret organization until its discovery in 1896 that led to the outbreak of the Philippine Revolution.

 **Gobernador Heneral** \- Governor General

 **Blanco** \- Ramon Blanco, current Governor General at the time

 **sealed up under martial law because of the insurgences there** \- Cavite, including seven others: Manila, Laguna, Bulacan, Tarlac, Batangas, Pampanga, and Nueva Ecija. These eight provinces represents the eight rays of the sun in the Philippine flag.


	25. Knight (Pt IV)

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Knight**

Pt. IV

* * *

Request: Please continue **Knight** and Tears... Well, probably it depends if there's nothingto add with Tears anymore, you may not. But if it's possible... And also continue Mahal Kita! I am also a Filipina. Mabuhay! :) - _Burn'nPeril (Guest)_

Request: So... in Knight... does June follow her orders? (And what happens afterward?) Will they ever get busted? - _TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_

* * *

 _At the time that she lay down on His Highness's bed and the latter hovers above her, kissing her neck, she shivers. The Prince realized it fast, feeling how nervous she is. Surely this isn't her first time and what if it were? It will also be his first._

 _"_ _Do you understand what happens after this, Iparis?"_

 _"_ _I understand, Your Highness." She reached out for his cheek. Her gloves were removed already, ordered by her prince. "No, maybe I don't really understand. But I don't care."_

 _"_ _June, call me by my name."_

In the end… what was all that about? Nothing's changed from the everyday routine, maybe he really was just playing around with her. But still, asking her to call him by name like that… This is pointless! She must not wander!

"Captain Iparis!" a royal guard called for her.

* * *

She instantly opened up the doors that lead to His Highness's room, calling, "Sire!"

The prince is seated across his desk, writing, as usual. "Maybe you'd like to try knocking. One of your worst qualities is your inability to restrain your rash behavior."

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"You mean about the betrothal to the Princess of the Colonies?"

"In these days, it's somewhat unusual but it's hardly strange. The role I was born into also makes it natural. And I heard, you will choose someone from the Colonies to be your knight!"

"Yes. That's what I heard as well," he replied with a small smile and stood up from his seat.

"Why are you smiling?!" she hissed.

"Because you're so angry."

Her eyes widen in shock with his answer.

He moves towards her and added, "I didn't think I'd be able to stand it if you were indifferent. I was so happy to be able to meet you again since that first meeting."

"You're very sneaky, sire."

"I know that you would be amazing as anyone's knight."

"I don' want to be anyone's knight other than yours, Daniel!" she shouted. She can feel her fist closing tightly. "And I don't want anyone to be Daniel's knights other than me."

He opened his mouth for a moment and then close it again, drawing his mouth in a straight line. "I don't want anyone other than you for my knight. But why would you say that?"

She lowered down her gaze and feel her cheeks blush a little. "I… love you, that's why. I love you." She then turned to look at him and saw his frustration. He is angry. She immediately stated, "I'm very sorry, sire. I don't mean—"

"I love you, too," he interrupted.

The knight's eyes widen in surprised with such words.

"What's with that stuffed expression? Get a clue! Iparis… call me Daniel one more time."

"I could never call you that under ordinary circumstances!"

"Didn't you just do it reflexively a minute ago?"

She looks away for a moment and then change the subject, "You haven't forgotten, have you? About your engagement?"

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Uh, no! It's just… is that really okay?"

"It's okay. Since, even when I was very young, finding loopholes was my specialty."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	26. Tears (Pt III)

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Tears**

Pt. III

* * *

Request: Please continue Knight and **Tears**... Well, probably it depends if there's nothing to add with Tears anymore, you may not. But if it's possible... And also continue Mahal Kita! I am also a Filipina. Mabuhay! :) - _Burn'nPeril (Guest)_

* * *

"No! No!" He struggled through the swarming mob and desperately reached for his sister's hand. "Lien! Lien, Lhoudevhic, she—Lhoudevhic!"

"Lawrence!"

She screamed as nobility and servants alike stampeded past. Covering her face, she sobbed, terrorized by the sound of windows breaking, the angry gunshots, and the memory of her beloved mother and father slumped over in their thrones, their white robes dyed scarlet and their smile and warmth stolen away forever. The sky burned red, and she could no longer see the stars her older brothers often pointed to as they told her bedtime stories, just as their father used to tell them. But now, she was all alone. Abandoned by two older brothers, she cried, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and fear chewing away at her. Her dress had been torn by someone in the chaos to escape the imperial palace, and there were bruises and scratches as people had clawed their way to the doors, desiring nothing more than to save their own lives.

Whimpering, she watched with wide eyes as the shadows loomed ever larger and the rough voices of the rebels came closer and closer. Scrambling underneath a small table, she scrunched herself up into a tiny trembling ball as she tried to block out the tinkling of broken glass and the crackling of a wild, hungry fire.

When she felt a pair of arms grab her, she opened her mouth to scream, when she found herself staring into a pair of familiar pale gray eyes.

"P-Pascao."

"Your Highness."

And before she could ask him what he was doing there, or how he had found her, he sprinted down the hallway. She held on tightly, peeking over his shoulder to see the grubby, violent peasants charge into the burning hallway. She gasped as they turn a sharp corner before bursting into a room she barely recognized to be the once-stately dining room."

"Princess, are you able to stand?"

"Pascao, what's—"

"Their Highnesses, Prince Lien and Prince Lawrence are in the royal kitchen. Do you remember the secret passageway?"

"Of course. I always use it to—"

"A Knight of the Round will escort your Highnesses to the Patriot Terminal. You are to board a train that will take you to somewhere safe. There's not much—"

"Pascao, what about Mom? Where is she? And where's Dad?"

"I…"

He stared at her, frozen, until the wall behind them opened and the crown prince scrambled out of the dark corridor. Picking up his younger sister, he nodded to his father's knight before passing her off to their brother.

"Thank you for your service, Pascao. You will be honored and remembered in the annals of the Republic history."

"Yes, Your Highness."

He turned away, careful to hide the tears in his eyes as he joined his siblings. Lawrence held their sister, soothing her as she kicked and scream, wailing for their parents, and Lien closed the door behind them as the Knight drew his sword…

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	27. Smile or He Should Be Here (Pt II)

**A/N: This is supposed to be a continuation of '** ** _He Should Be_** ** _Here_** **'. But I guess, this one deserves a new title though. Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Smile**

or **He Should Be Here** Pt. II

* * *

Request: Continuation to 'He Should Have Been There'. Would be heartbreakingly awesome to see Lien growing up and seeing his Mom sad and asking about his Dad. - _TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_

* * *

He wanted to make her smile for once. Even for just once. He had tried ever since. But he wasn't able to do so.

"What's wrong, kid?" Pascao asked him as he rumpled the little boy's dark brown hair.

"Oh, it's you, Pascao," he mumbled.

"Where's June?"

"Mom will be home late today."

"Oh, I see."

The little boy then sighed heavily.

"What's with that heavy sighed, huh?"

"Is it really hard to make Mom smile even for once?"

"Why make you think about it, kid?"

"I feel sorry about her because yesterday… I asked where is Dad, when will he return, or if he is alive, or if he remembers us. She told me that Dad loves me. I always believe her. But yesterday, I passed the limit of her patience and told her that Dad isn't going home because he doesn't care about us, that he has another family, that he abandoned the two of us. And then, she cried. I know that I make her incredibly sad."

"And then?"

"I realize that Mom really loves Dad. There had never been one time that I didn't see the sadness on her eyes. She seems to always wonder about him. That's why, I wanted to apologize to her and make my very best to make her smile."

"As you have thought of it, the last time that I indeed saw your Mom smile is when you were born."

The young boy gaped at the man.

"You know, Lien, you worry too much about it." He smiled at him then. "I can tell you that your Mom is indeed happy to have you, because she remembers your Dad just by looking at you. And June is a strong woman. If you're worried about her that much, just tell her that you're sorry and love her very much. It's all enough for her. And also, your mother's smile is indeed special. You might not see it, but I can bet that she always smile just by looking at you."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	28. Maybe I Did Proposed

**A/N: Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Maybe I Did Proposed**

* * *

Request: A cute way Day could propose to June. pretend that Day did not forget about her. - _iluvboooks_

* * *

She knocks onto his apartment door in the middle of the night. She can't sleep any longer because of a nightmare. She didn't even call for him that she'll meet him in his apartment. But this isn't the first time she had nightmares, and it isn't the first time as well. So, just after she knocks, the door swings open and he is there, not surprised to see her. She can't look at him, though that's the only reason she even came in the first place. She tries to think of an excuse, but his arms are already around her and holding her close, and she knows she doesn't need one. He understands, and maybe he's seen it, too.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, but he shakes his head. His hair tickles her nose, but she's too shaken to laugh; she still sees him in her mind, lying on that bed—unconscious and almost dead, the fear that courses her system if he'll wake up again remembering her.

"Inside," he says, and her eyes close as the familiarity of his voice covers her like a comforting blanket. "You're freezing."

"I'm sorry," she whispers again, but still he just shakes his head—there's nothing to apologize for, and he wants her to know it.

He sets her on a chair, but she clings to his arms as he moves away. He stops and smiles, but she can't return the gesture. He presses his lips to her forehead, the kiss devoid of its usual mirth and instead just full of love and peace, and this time she lets go. He's back within moments, a thick blue blanket in his arms. He nudges her, and she scoots over; he's already draped the blanket over her shoulders before he takes a seat. He hasn't even settled back before she's curled against him, her face buried in his chest. She feels his arms wrap around her, and finally she can't take it anymore—she sobs against him, releasing the fear and confusion and hurt that's lingered.

"It's okay," he whispers into her ear, and a chill races down her spine as she feels his hand rub up and down her back.

"Why don't you hate me?" she asks, and for a moment, she doesn't realize she has said it aloud. It is somehow good that they decided to stay by the living room where Eden who is sleeping on his own bedroom couldn't hear them. His arms tense around her, and she curls in on herself as his hands fist in her tunic. She expects him to push her away, to send her home without another word—but he didn't.

"June," he says, but she just shrinks smaller. He puts a hand under her chin, trying to pull her head up. She won't let him; again, she finds she can't look at him. She knows what she'll see—sorrow and concern and comfort—and she knows she doesn't deserve it. She knows she can't face it. " _June_."

"No," she gasps, shaking her head against his chest."

"Look at me," he says, quietly—a silent plea that sounds so strong yet nearly broken in her ears. And she acquiesces, though she still refuses to look at him as he lifts her head. "June…"

She frowns at the exasperated sigh, and she glances up at him. He sighs again and pulls her close, burying his head against her neck as he crushes her to him. Her hands fist against his shirt, that familiar chill making her shiver as he presses his lips to her skin.

"I could never hate you, June," he says, his voice muffled.

"You should," she says, and he bumps his head against hers.

"Don't be a fool," he says.

"I was the cause of your family's death," she says rather forcibly, and she feels him push her back. But before she can think that he's finally come to his senses, he again turns her head to him, brushing his hand against her cheek.

"You helped me saved Eden though," he says, and when she goes to argue, he kisses her, stealing her breath and logic in one fell swoop. He pulls back and rubs his thumb under her eye, wiping away the tears that refuse to stop falling. "You saved all of us."

"But you could all have died just as easily," she says, shaking her head. He smiles at her, and she frowns. "It's true, Day—don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" he asks, his smile curling into a smirk.

"Like I'm crazy for even thinking it," she mutters, and she glances at him as he kisses her cheek.

"You _are_ crazy, June," he says, and she feels her eyebrows raise at him. He chuckles and pulls her to him again, holding her close as he settles back in the sofa. "But not for this. After everything that happened, it's not surprising you still have nightmares. But that's all they are, June—nightmares. You helped me through it all, I didn't die, I didn't _lose_ you—you helped me realize what I always wanted, we have it then. Peace. So see? It all worked out in the end. You don't have to torture yourself with thoughts of how it could be different because it's _not_ different."

"I was so scared, Day," she whispers. He nods, and she closes her eyes as the gentle beat of his heart washes over her. She feels him press his lips against her hair, and nuzzles her head closer to him.

"You don't have to be—not anymore," he says. "We're all okay now."

"I'm sorry I just showed up like this," she mumbles, and she can feel sleep clouding her thoughts.

"When are you going to realize that you have nothing to be sorry for?" he asks with a sigh, and she can almost hear the smile in his voice. She gives a sleepy shrug, and a quiet laugh fills her ears. "Still, can't wait for a few months from now. These nightmare of yours will be a lot easier when you don't have to go here in the middle of the night to see me."

"Why a few months?" she asks, frowning as she fails to realize the implications of what he had said.

"Well, we'll be married by then," he says, and her eyes snap open. She lifts her head and looks at him, her jaw loose, and he grins at her. He looks too sneaky, too sly for her liking. "Won't we?"

"I… you… we…what?" she asks, and he laughs as he leans up, kissing her forehead.

"You look like a lobster, June," he grins, and she puffs out her cheeks in a pout. He laughs and pokes her stomach, and she turns her head away as his eyes glance up at her. "You are marrying me, aren't you, June Iparis?"

She doesn't answer, but they both already know what she'd say. She glances back at him as his hand sneaks along her waist and around her back, and she turns and plops down on his lap again. She cuddles into his side and smiles as his arms wrap the blanket around her, locking in the warmth against the chill that has slipped past the fading fire.

"Maybe," she says, and she glances up at him. "Are you finally asking?"

"Maybe," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughs and slaps his arm, and he grins and gives her a squeeze. "Fine, yes. Yes, I am asking. Will you marry me, June?"

"Shut up, Day," she mumbles, laying her head back against his chest as her eyes droop closed. He nudges her, but the sleep has already claimed her as its own. He smiles and shakes his head, again kissing her forehead before settling back. It's not the first night they've ended up like this, and he can only smile as he knows it won't be the last.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he whispers to her, and his smile warms as he sees her lips curl in a grin. He brushes some hair behind her ear and settles for watching her sleep, comfortable by her just being there.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	29. Forehead

**A/N: So a guest asked me to write a story of mine where Day and June were replaced as the main characters. So for a background of my story... it is all about this.**

 _ **Living in an extravagant palace filled with a lot of people who awaits for orders, have someone to prepare everything, and receive whatever is asked is not the reason why he left the palace. Arian, son of Queen Esther and of the late King Martin, is the Crown Prince of Aawiel. But being inside the palace makes him sick because of the lies it has, especially of his mother's. Suddenly, he learned that the Queen is searching for a candidate to be a Platinum Princess, a princess that appears once every thousand years, giving him the speculations that the stories about the Crystal Tiara, the tiara of the crowned Platinum Princess grants any desire of the latter, is true. And it makes him suspect that he is really not who he thought he is. As Rian embarks on a journey, hiding his true identity with that name, coincidentally crossed paths with a Platinum Princess candidate who seems to know a lot about the man he is looking for - the one who assembled the Tiara.**_

 **So yeah, that's the summary. The story below is at the time that Rian had already flee the castle to do his own research. In one rainy night, he seek shelter at a nunnery where Eithne, the Platinum Princess candidate is with her friend Tara, a fellow candidate, is working as a part-time job (a subject included in their academy). He woke up the next day to find himself in the nunnery, and everything then follows.**

 **I decided to keep my other characters, such as Jester (Rian's horse), Tara (Eithne's closest friend), Hugo (the thousand-year old dragon) in the story because, I was only asked to have Day and June replaced the main characters, so yeah.**

 **Another thing, I remember saying working on two different stories of mine, but I can't find the perfect one for them in there. Maybe in the future, I will. So this one is from a different work of mine. I incredibly just copy and paste it here, only the names were changed.**

 **Please follow the format below. Thanks! :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Forehead**

* * *

Request: Since you are an author, could you place Day and June in one of your stories? I've read in your other fanfiction 'Carry Me Home' that you finished one. And read from here that you have another. So if you don't mind, could you write a one-shot about it? The more, the merrier! Think of it as advertising? :)) Thanks! - _YourBiggestFan (Guest)_

* * *

"—done something wrong then," she stated with fury.

A much gentle feminine voice replied, "Maybe it is entirely the opposite. For the palace guard not to give any background about him, I would guess that his reasons are unique, given the circumstances."

The voices are coming downstairs. By a turn to the staircase, he immediately saw them. Two ladies wearing the dresses of a nun were downstairs. One is much more matured with an aura of kindness and innocence. The other one is shorter than the precious, curious and young, skeptical in one way or another. And probably, the one who has her back at my view, standing by the middle of the stairs, is her—the _Forehead_.

"If he is in trouble or in need of something, I wonder if we'll be able to help him somehow," the older once said.

He smirked and finally make my way down the stairs. "Never mind. I'll go now." He stop some steps after the Forehead's place on the stairs. He turned to her with a teasing smile. "I owe you a lot, Forehead."

She immediately snorted out as she crossed her arms across her chest and turn around.

"Are you leaving?" the same woman seconds ago who is willing to offer help and with the gentle voice, asked. Her dark brown eyes drawn to concern.

The young man smiled much more and marveled, "If you sleep with me tonight, then I'll stay for sure."

The sister blushed at me. Well, he knows that he is indeed charismatic and a smooth talker, so—

"Geez!" Forehead shouted as she fully face me with annoyance on her face. "Hurry up and get out!"

He draws my eyebrows together at her. "You're too noisy, Forehead." He then raised an eyebrow and smiled. He added as he finally make out of the last steps, "Don't get so mad."

He was about to head out of the door when he remembered something. "Oh, yeah…" He turned at the three of them again with a serious face. "There should be a thousand-year old dragon near here. Do you know anything about it?"

Forehead's anger immediately evaporates. Just like the two other, she is also surprised of my question, he guess. She then asked, "A dragon? You don't mean…"

He narrowed my eyes in question. "You know about it?"

"Yeah?" she replied, uncertain.

"Sister June," called by the same sister as the previous. "Please show him the way."

"Eh?!" she blustered, shocked that her eyes had gone wild when she turned to the sister's direction. "Me? Why?!"

"Because he needed your help." The sister glance at me, her cheeks a little red. "Doesn't he?"

He gave the sister a smile of thanks just on time that Forehead sighed defeatedly.

* * *

As the young man waited as the young woman changed her clothes, he decided to ready Jester. The other sister whom he had considered to be a mute isn't really a mute, helped him up to feed Jester with some carrots and got him to drink some fresh water.

She told me that she was the one who led Jester inside the stables last night and fed him up as well. He said that he owe her for that. But she told him that it was the other girl who had gone over the trouble of bringing him on bed and at least, dried him up a bit.

Just on time, Forehead showed up once again wearing a white dress, a red cloak around her contrasting her outfit.

He must admit that it looks good on her, showing off her curves with the fitted bodice before the skirt flows along until below her knees.

She is… beautiful, despite that huge forehead of hers.

Not to mention that frustrated look on her face now and her hands being on her hips. "Well, shall I show you the way or not?"

He smiled and placed my left hand on my waist, just next to the hilt of my sword. "If you say one more word," he started and point out a finger at her. His right hand is holding Jester's reins. "I swear I'm gonna grab your face and kiss you, cause you're so cute."

He then winked at her.

She narrowed her eyes in frustration and he hears her friend giggled next to them.

"Then," he continued as he offer a helping hand for her. "Shall we?"

She didn't take my hand. She hooked her right foot on the stirrup and then mounted Jester as if she is a boy. She really didn't know her etiquettes, does she? Not to mention that she is wearing a dress.

He didn't realized that he gaze upon her white leather boots that reaches until her calf and to the expose skin of her knee, ending up to the hem of her skirt just above her knees now. Maybe because he was surprised on how she definitely had acted.

Jester neighed once that certainly cut me out from my thoughts. He cleared my throat and turned to face Forehead with a gentle smile. "Would you let me gain a footing onto the stirrup?"

With irritation still on her face, she slowly remove her boot on the stirrup. He hurriedly though mounted Jester behind her. "Hold on tight, Forehead. Don't want you to have a huge scar on that huge forehead of yours."

"Hmph!" she snorted out with an annoyed look on her face. She set her hands by the front hold of the saddle.

He almost laugh but then he heard someone else approaching. The other sister earlier had come out of the back door and stand next to Forehead's friend. "I pray that the two of you will be fine on your journey. I hope that you'll succeed."

"We shall better get going now," he told her with a smile and a nod. "Thank you for letting me stay for the night. I owe this place a lot."

"Please stay safe, miss June," her friend called out. Her voice is small and frail just like her physique.

Forehead boomed a smile at her. "Don't worry about me, Tara. If I was found dead, then you already know who did it." She said the last words accusingly at him.

He let out a low chuckle and muttered behind her ear, "Hold on tight, Forehead."

"I told you that I'm not—"

And then she yelped when he ordered Jester to sprint towards the mountains, to the Highlands of Aawiel, to meet a thousand-year old dragon.

* * *

The young girl led him to a path that leads to a mainland, farther south of the church, but the pathway is still covered by trees on the sides. Sunlight bathed the forest floor. They have already slowed down, afraid that Jester's gallops will catch anyone's attention.

Later on, she speak up with annoyance and accusation on her voice, "Ok, first off, your name?"

"Hmm, this is sort of an exaggeration. Why won't we make it sound grand to tell you," he started with a serious tone, "to call me Prince Daniel."

"I won't take you there if you lie," she interjected.

That surprises him a bit for what he had told her is the truth.

Instead, he keeps a serious tone and leaned my mouth close to her ear. "How do you know if I'm lying? The prince was lost a long time ago, right? Then what if I was the prince who lost his memory?"

"You're not a prince like him," she pointed out.

"Huh?" he immediately asked, surprise. He felt a sudden tug or prick on my heart when she gave emphasis with 'him'.

"My prince rescued me and he found my flower. He's a great man," she said those words with a dreaming tone. She then turned to him as she says, "So there!"

My eyes widen in shock with that revelation.

He suddenly remember before when he was eight years old that he saved a young girl in the forest from a hungry and viscous wolf. Afterwards, he helped her find a distinct flower, the Sunset Glory.

There's no other prince across this land or even someone who bears the seal of the royal family that he has on his sword.

Could it be that, Forehead is that girl ten years ago? Whom he had vowed to his mother and to Phillip that I'll marry one day if I find her?

So that explains why she looks… familiar, why he can feel this strange feeling from my chest.

But he still can't believe it that he asked her again, still unsure and surprise, "You… you met him?"

"Yes! Coincidentally!" she said it with pride as if to boast at me and make him stop pushing her to believe that he is really Prince Daniel. She then turned around again to face the road ahead of us. "Then, what's your real name?"

"Hmm, just call me Day then," he answered.

"Come on! Fine then," she replied. Her tone gone back to the accusing one again. "Next, why are you being chased?"

He grows silent and tense up after feeling something strange in the air, another presence within the area.

"Answer me truthfully," she insisted. "In exchange for telling you the way to Hugo, you promised to answer me!"

He kicks his boot onto Jester's side to gain speed. Jester followed and she almost yelped again.

"I don't think it's an appropriate time to tell you." He pulled her hood over her head. "Hide that huge forehead of yours!"

And then, Jester started galloping.

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	30. Partners (Pt II)

**A/N: I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY! ABOUT GIVING SUCH A VERY LATE UPDATE WITH YOUR REQUESTS! :'( THE PREVIOUS MONTHS BETWEEN MY LAST UPDATE AND NOW HAD BEEN DEPRESSING. T-T**

 **Also, I have a question, if my novels were published, will you read it? :D Well, I am still currently searching for an agent or an editor or a publisher. :'(**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Partners**

Pt. II

* * *

Request: Continue that one with both of them as Republic criminals plz _– LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

Curse every single thing on this world. Day knows to whom he shall point his finger, who to blame. He blames the Republic for every wrong it had done to him, the girl who had stolen his career, and… all back again. And he could swear, _badly_ swear, that it is getting worse each day.

It had been a week since that stealing, since that meeting, since that _kiss_ that haunts him the past few days. He might have successfully stolen that jewel but the news report it not in his favor. They say it was _her_ , and not _him_! And that trial to bring back his glory failed incredibly.

 _Goddy hell…_ This is so wrong.

 _But what is really wrong, Day?_ He asked himself. He grunted, displeased with his self.

And then, he heard a chuckle behind him. _Familiar and soothing… What? What the heck was that supposed to even mean?!_

"Depressed, aren't you?" his greatest competitor asked him, mocking him. "For such title of being the Republic's favorite criminal."

He smirked, calming himself, and turned to look at her, just to see her leaning against one graffiti wall and her arms crossed across her chest. "Said by the one who evicted me and placed me to trail just behind her."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your pride. But, is being a criminal the best way to live?"

"Spoken by someone raised with such posh manners as you do, cousin." He grinned at her, interested, as he drew closer to where she is. "What did _our beloved_ Republic had done to you? For you to end up escaping the princess-life you previously had?"

"Is it necessary?" She edged closer to him when he placed his hands on the wall next to her head. She shyly smiled at him, then clutching his unbuttoned vest to draw him much closer. "Or maybe, you'll be much more interested to talk about our partnership?"

He chuckled. "You and me? As literally partners-in-crime? I guess you'll just slow me down, sweetheart."

"Will I? You were the one who proposed that at _that_ night. Had you forgotten it already?"

And… damn! How could he forget that night? He don't want to use her just for his advantage that alone he is sure about. Especially that he had been dreaming about this young woman and that kiss since that encounter of theirs.

"What will be my advantage then? I really like to work alone, darling." His breathing quickened when he lean closer to her that their faces are less than five inches away.

She smirked, liking the challenge herself. "It depends on how good we work together."

"So, what will be the bonding agreement of this _contract_?"

"You'll show me what it will be right?"

He grinned devilishly. He whispered before anything else, "Of course, _Partner_."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


	31. Illuminate

**REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Illuminate**

* * *

Request: angsty teenaged Lien confronting Day about his ten years of absence ('You should've bothered to figure it out!') _– Rendered Thoughts_

* * *

His younger brother and younger sister will never know, will never understand why he'd been so distant, so expressionless towards their Dad. He couldn't even call him 'Dad' really that he decided he'll just solemnly acknowledge him whenever needed.

It had been eight years since the time that he had return to his and his Mom's life. He was ten that time. His mother introduced him as his father, and the latter promised him that he'll catch up with him after his decade absence. And he is thankful though that a nod of understanding to the man is enough, and his Mom didn't forced him to call his father 'Dad' at once.

Not until then that they were married two years after that. His younger brother was born a year after, and then his younger sister three years after. And until now, he still isn't confident in calling him 'Dad'.

But when after eight years, and the man asked him if they could talk, he know that he couldn't escape this impending conversation even if he is already a grown-up eighteen-year-old young man who so wanted to question his father about so many things. And first on the list had always been: 'Where were you for those years? When we needed you? When _I_ needed _you_?'

The two of them sat on the kitchen, across each other's chairs. It's already late at night; sure his Mom and younger siblings are already asleep.

They were silent for the first minutes, don't know how to start at all. But the man knows how to be polite, and since he was the one to ask for some time for them to talk, it is only appropriate then, "So… how's your day?"

"Fine," he answered truthfully. "We presented our defense papers today."

"Oww… I see."

Silence. They were back to that uncomfortable silence as always.

And then, the older man sighed heavily as he ran his hand to his golden locks. Sadness and confusion lingers on his blue imperfect eyes when he started again, "Lien. I know you have countless of questions for me. I'm not a fool not to realize how we grow much more distant each passing day. And I know that I should've confronted you about this already since the time I've returned. But I just don't know how to. And for that… I am sorry."

He looked up to the man across from him. People around him had always commented that he is more like his mother, but he has that natural charm that his father has. And he could sense it, how his words could have a great impact to him, about to sweep him from his feet with just words, statements and sorry.

He lowered his head as the other continued on, "For ten years in Antarctica, I was so confused. Well, is there a man who won't be so destroyed to find out that he can't remember anything even if he so badly wanted to know everything? Wanting to know if he had a loved one back in another place where he really should be? You don't know the pain, and I can't even forgive myself that I've left your mother at the time she needed me most, and at the time you are growing up. I am so, so sorry, Lien, that I wasn't there."

And then, he chuckled lightly as if it was all a joke for him. And yes, it is all a joke, all part of a play to cover up the truth, just lies. How easily does his mother, of all people, took all of those words in? He continued chuckling darkly as he leaned back on his chair, finally seeing the guilty look on the man supposed-to-be his dearly father's face. It brought a smirk on his face. "Words… Just _words_ … Do you think you could easily sway me with those words?"

"Lien, it's not—"

"How many times have you fed my mother with those lies, huh? You've swayed her first, left her. And when you can't find a girl who'll believe you with those filthy lies, you return to her, because she is so in love with you! Never a day had passed when you are gone that she didn't cry!"

The man, angered by the younger's accusations and all the same saddened on how this conversation had turned, slammed his hands against the wooden table as he stood up, shouting, "My love for June had always been true. And you will never question that. I love her so much that thinking of another woman goddy sickens me! If I've just recovered my memories much earlier, it won't be a hell-bent ten years!"

He also stood up from his seat, his impulse rising, "You should've bothered to figure it out if you've always love her! If you really love my mother that much, you've always felt a hole in your chest! You'll always felt that something is missing! The aching in your heart!"

He expected that the man will hit him because of him talking back right at his very face, but he didn't. After all, this man deserves his respect. Where will he actually be if this man didn't met his mother? If they didn't fall in love? And with just that thought, he could be the son of another couple if that happens.

But compared to him, the older man knows his faults, for he simply turned his gaze somewhere, embarrassed with himself. "That's right. I should've done that. But it's all too late now. I can't undo what happened. I can't return to the past to redeem all of the mistakes I've done. And I know that I'll never be able to forgive myself about that. But please." He looked straight at his own eyes. He can't see anger at those imperfect eyes, but eyes that were lost and sad. "Believe me, and never, ever question me about this. I absolutely love June. I adore her so badly. And I love you and your younger siblings. You may never forgive me, and hate me for the rest of your life, but I understand you, and I forgave you for that. Because you are my flesh and blood." He hesitantly placed a hand by his cheek, and surprisingly, the other didn't moved away but kept still and some sort of emotion crossed his eyes for a moment as they remain looking at each other. " _My son_. I love you, Lien. You'll always be my little boy, my little prince."

And then, he kissed him on the forehead as a silent tear falls from his father's eyes and leave him alone on the their kitchen to conceptualize what just happened.

* * *

Day didn't stay for the rest of the night. Instead, he had wondered around Los Angeles for a moment, going to places that started everything for him, the events that led him to where he is now. For the past eighteen years, a lot had happened, but some didn't. Like his love for June and their children. And even though their eldest can't see it, it's all fine. In some sort of things, the boy had been right after all.

He returned before sunrise, wishing to finally sleep; but something stops him. On the kitchen, his eldest had been sleeping soundlessly. He sighed and recovered a blanket for the young man. He placed it by the other's shoulders as he watched the young man sleeps. He admired how his two younger children's face when they sleep, and now that he watched Lien… it only made him much guilty and to long for the time that was lost.

If he is really just there when Lien was born, when he was growing up… he would certainly not get tired of looking at him. Except for having June's dark brown hair and nose, the rest was completely inherited from him—those starling blue eyes beneath closed eyelids, the shape of his mouth, his cheekbones, and the sharp angular of his jawline. This boy is certainly the best mixture of him and June; since his other son looks exactly like him, and his daughter incredibly like June.

And then, his eyes trailed onto the three-page letter on the table with an uncapped pen close to it. The letter was address to him, and he didn't realize that he'd been smiling and crying at the same time by the time he finished reading it.

He took the pen and wrote in the last page's bottom line the following: _"I know that, Lien. I always know that. I won't be going anywhere. I'll never leave you again, my son. And Dad always love you."_

* * *

 **Request Complete**

 **A/N: I am thinking of making a one-shot containing Lien's letter. Do you think it will be a good idea? Also, do you dare to make a guess which one-shot will be written? :D**


	32. Prodigus

**A/N: Before I continue with the requested one-shots, and before I even proceed to the one-shot I am asking you guys to guess what it will be all about... here is what I've promised to all of you. Hopefully, you'll be move by it just as I am and just as Day was.**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Prodigus**

* * *

Lien's letter to Day from the previous chapter/one-shot, _'Illuminate'_.

* * *

 _To my father,_

 _There are thousand ways to begin this letter, and I don't actually know where to start at all, but I came upon the conclusion that it would be most fitting if I were to begin with respect. The respect that as a child, I had only given to a certain few, especially to my mother._

 _Somehow, I am really grateful that she was my mother, because… I know, if I turned out to be the child of another mother, who was forced to raise me on her own, she had already sold me for adoption or maybe even worse._

 _The only problem now then, I only know a little of respect._

 _For ten years, that respect centered only to my mother and to no one else. I know that she needs it. Every ounce of it. After all, I don't want to make her cry or sad even for a moment. But for three thousand seven hundred and seventy-two days of my life, I can be sure that never a night had passed that she didn't cry at all. And never a day had passed as well that I didn't try to make her smile. I want her to be happy. I want her to know that I love her so much, that we could be happy with just the two of us. But I know that even if my efforts were not a real waste, I know that she was just always reminded of you every single time._

 _I know that my existence alone is enough to remind her of you. She always looked at me longing for you. I look so much like you, that's what everyone said. I don't believe them because for me, my father is dead. The moment that he left my mother, he is just another man in the face of the earth that doesn't mean anything for me. Because my father was the man who loved my mother, and not the one who'll leave her all alone._

 _It was all right. I accepted the fact that my father will never return, that he was dead. But my mother do not. She always scold me every time I told her that my father don't remember us and that he had left us already for another family. And since that time, I know that I shouldn't have said that. So I never told her that again. But that only make me to hate my father much more._

 _I blame him for so many things. For leaving my mother this way, for making her cry every night, for making me hate him. I hate him. I don't know if I could give him any respect if we ever meet. I absolutely loathe him. I curse him. I wish him to spend an eternity in hell. I hate him completely, deep into my very core._

 _And then, all of a sudden, you came. I saw the happiness light my mother's eyes, something that I've never seen before. Such light, such beauty… I hope that I was able to give something like that to her before already, but I didn't. That only intensify my anger to you. You don't even know that you have a son. You don't know me. Then, how could I believe that you incredibly love me? That you've always love me if you don't know that I exist? You don't even know that I am alive, that I am your son, not until the day we first met? I feel like I am nothing but a boy that destroyed everyone's life, unintentional, a mistake._

 _For the next eight years, I pushed myself away from you. My mother was the only one that I've always had. But, she loves you more than me. She'll even leave me just for you, I can sense that. I feel like a stranger even if you are my father; I don't feel like I am your son._

 _And I was not just angry… no, I was not_ simply _just angry, I am also jealous._

 _Yes, I completely am._

 _I was almost thirteen when you married. I can't make my mother smile that way when she could finally use your name as hers, and I was in the corner wishing that it was all just a dream, that I can still write my name under hers. I was fourteen and seventeen when Lawrence and Lhoudevhic, respectively, were born, and I saw the happiness on both of you when you held them._

 _I wished that she did smile when I was born, that you were also there for her at that time. I wished that you were there to lull me with lullabies, encourage me to make my first step, hear me say the first word to call you, play catch with me, teach me to be strong against others, drive me to school on my first day, take care of me when I am sick, see me make friends, and witness me grow from a boy to a man. I saw you did all of this with my younger siblings. And I wished, I_ always _wished that you were able to do the same thing with me. But you didn't, and we can no longer turn back time for everything that was lost. You missed a lot of time of my life._

 _How could you call yourself my father then if that's the case? You don't even know the first word I've said, or what happened with the scratch I have on my knee, or who was my first crush. You don't know a lot about me. You don't know how much I needed a father. How much I so badly needed you?_

 _Father, why did you leave? Where were you when I needed you? You were selfish. You don't care about me. You abandoned me. You failed me!_

 _I simply told myself that at least, both Lawrence and Lhoudevhic won't need to experience what I've so longed to felt. At least, my younger siblings could be proud of their father; that they could say to the rest of the world how happy their father is simply by their existence._

 _I don't have any. I don't have anything to share to the world. I am just jealous and angry._

 _And after eight years… you've talked with me about all of this. I don't demand an explanation or an apology. I want nothing but simply answers. But I know that I won't have them all at once. And the first step to do that is to forgive you myself. What will happen if you answer my questions, and I can't accept them? I first need to understand and accept the truth. I need to forgive you and myself for all of our own faults._

 _I want my Dad. I missed him. I missed him so badly that it hurts. I may not be able to forgive him too fast or right now, or on the next day or weeks. I may not even forgive him still in the near future. But, one day, the right time will come that I'll be able to tell myself that I've finally forgave him. It might also take time before I could really call him 'Dad' without the usual awkwardness that lingers._

 _I am sorry if I wasn't the son you expect to have, if I am completely distorted; for simply just being me—I am sorry._

 _Though, please know that I love you._

 _Mom told me before that you can't stand hating something if there's no love. You hate something because you also love it, even if just a little of it._

 _And maybe, I always neglect and suppress myself. I always told myself that I couldn't, but I realized that I love you._

 _I always love you, Dad._

* * *

 **Request Complete**

 **A/N: Prodigus is the Latin word where the word 'Prodigal' came from. I always see Lien like 'The Prodigal Son'. Though he was not the spendthrift, I always think that he has this rocky and distant relationship with Day, and later on returned to him. To admit the truth, I've been crying when I was writing this letter. You know that feeling, as if you are in the shoes of that character? This is the very reason why I've always cried while writing my novels, and there are times that I am both laughing and crying whenever I am torturing my characters. :D But, I hope you like this one. :)**


	33. Mahal Kita - I love you (Pt IV)

**A/N: You don't know how many readers asked for the continuation of this. :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Mahal Kita**

Pt. IV

* * *

Request: A far future continuation for this, where Day and June's teenaged granddaughter (or great-granddaughter) finds their old jounal and reads the rest of their story. — _Rendered Thoughts_

Request: pleas, please, please continue **Mahal Kita**! Its so amazing and if you can please bring June and Days brothers into it somehow. Oh and Thomas. — _legend fanatic_

Request: I LOVE your one-shots! Can you continue **Mahal Kita** and Knight please! — _Anyais_

Request: Please continue " **Mahal Kita** ," "Knight," and "Partners." Maraming salamat (I'm Filipino)! — _Guest_

* * *

She hates every subject in school. Though she is the ace student of her class, she don't want one hour of simply sitting inside a room just to deal with those subjects. She really wanted to get out of high school, get a degree in College, and finally be away from stupid classes. Freya may hate all subjects, but History is… you could say her least _hateful_ subject. Not like or love. She still hates it but not in the very extent that she hates the rest.

And then, all of a sudden, the very first day of school, everyone in the class was asked to research about the life of a known hero during the Spanish regime in celebration of the country's Independence Day. Her teacher in this History subject wanted them to only have one student to research about one person; like one student is to one hero. And damn… there might be a lot of heroes during the Spanish invasion, and the additional catch is that certain hero should be unheard of. So heroes such as José Rizal, Andrés Bonifacio, Antonio Luna, Emilio Jacinto, and others should not be researched about.

Ever since arriving at home late in the afternoon, Freya stared right in front of her laptop already to do the research. Since there are thirty of them in a class, she decided to ignore the first thirty names of unheard heroes that appeared in the net. But then, she also thought, what if another student managed to have the same thinking as her?

"Shit!" she cursed.

Her mother hates her saying any bad words at all, even if it is almost an expression at all. Her mother peaks through her bedroom's doorway, probably she just shout that very word to be heard all way down from the kitchen. She then told her, "Freya! How many times should I tell you that you should stop saying any curses while you are around the house?"

Freya turned to her mother, smiling timidly. "I'm sorry, Mom. It won't happen again."

Her mother crossed her arms across her chest and leaned by the doorway. "That's always your line." When Freya turned back to the computer, she asked, "What about it? Research again?"

"Yep. A research for…" She trailed off as a realization hits her hard. She smiled at her mother and with such glee and enthusiasm, she asked her like some small pup, "Mom, could you help me?"

Of course! How a fool she is?! Her mother was a known historian, major in Philippine history. How could she depend on the internet if her very mother could help her with her problem?

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her, feeling something at unease going on. "What about it, huh?"

"So we have this project in History where we must research about the life of a hero during the Spanish regime. The challenge is that, he should be someone unheard of. And only one student could make a research paper for that certain hero," she told her mother.

"Darling," her mother answered, smiling at her. "You already have the answer just on your bookshelf."

"What?" Freya then swiveled to the direction where her bookshelf is. It is filled with books from different genre and studies—science, mathematics, literature, history, atlas, almanac, encyclopedia, dictionaries. You name it. There are also a series of young adult novels. But none of them holding the answer for her project. Not if her mother is talking about that old leather bounded journal placed on the farthest side of the shelf along with the encyclopedias and dictionaries; the journal that belongs to her great-grandfather that was given to her on her last birthday. She stood up from her chair and trailed her fingers against its spine from a crumbling glue, and asked, "You mean, this? But this is _lolo_ 's journal, right?"

Freya then felt her mother's hands placed on her shoulders before she even knows it. Her mother whispers close to her ear, "You don't need to convince people to know that your ancestor is a hero. There are different kinds of hero. And I can assure you, _lolo_ is a hero that will certainly touch a teenager's life. He is not just a hero of the Philippines on what he had done, but also a hero of his family, and hero of love."

She eyed her mother with a knowing smile. "Is there such thing? A hero of love?"

"Well," her mother answered, standing straighter behind her. "Are you doubting my capabilities, Juneau Artemisia Freya Mai Delos Santos? You might have forgotten that I am a known Philippine historian, _señorita_!"

"Okay, okay." Freya held her hand in defense, giggling to herself. "I'll try reading it and see to it myself. The research paper is needed though at the day before Independence Day."

"So you still have a week to do it!"

"Yeah. I guess."

Her mother started walking out of her room and before closing the door to finally leave her alone, she said, "Remember, Freya, you can find a hero in each person."

* * *

She hates every subject in school. Though she is the ace student of her class, she don't want one hour of simply sitting inside a room just to deal with those subjects. She really wanted to get out of high school, get a degree in College, and finally be away from stupid classes. Freya may hate all subjects, but History is… you can say her _most favorite_ subject. Not like or love. She completely felt attachment with the very subject compared to the rest.

Her mother called her for dinner at the time that her father arrived from work. Her parents didn't even stop her at all when she continued reading through the journal even while eating. Even though it was her assignment for the day to wash the dishes, her mother told her to go back to her room and skip tonight's duty. She will admit that she didn't hear it because she completely don't want to do anything for the whole night but to finish the journal.

There are some patchy parts of the journal that she couldn't understand. She knows a few Spanish, still halfway to take it as her major. Most parts of the journal, those parts where things start to be much more interesting, slowly starts to be written in Spanish than in Tagalog, then averting to something completely off the track of the usual Spanish she had seen, before returning again to that of a few Chavacano, a mixture of Spanish and Tagalog. Most of that parts were, well, filled with romance.

It intrigued her really. How could an Indio slave make her way to the heart of a Peninsulares lieutenant colonel? How could the two of them fall in love despite the hierarchy in their society during those days? Everything seems like what she'd just read from fictional novels, a mixture of them. There's complete romance, forbidden agendas, rebels, government, war, blood, everything! And every time that she made passed reading the names, she was always reminded that it is not a work of fiction. It was her great-grandfather's journal! It was her _lolo_ and _lola_ 's name written in there.

She calls her grandparents _'tata'_ and _'nana'_ , because her parents told her that when she was a little girl, she is having a hard time to pronounce the word "y", that instead of 'tatay' and 'nanay', she ends up with that endearing. So, she had reserved the titles 'lolo' and 'lola' to her great-grandparents.

And right now, when she was almost in the end of reading the journal, she don't know if she can still call her great-grandparents as 'lolo' and 'lola', if in reality, they are completely something more than that.

It was almost midnight when she arrived at the part where her _lolo_ was narrating about the retreat of their forces out of Cavite, almost to drawn to notice that the entry was written on the same date as her birthday, just one hundred and one years before her actual birth. And she almost whine when she realized that there are only five pages left before it ends. Still, she continues on, reading the unmistakable beautiful handwriting of her _lolo_ despite the yellowish paper of the journal because of age.

* * *

 ** _Septiembre 03, 1897, Viernes_** (September 03, 1897, Friday)

 ** _Mag-iisang linggo na simula nung napilitan si Heneral Aguinaldo na umalis ng Kabite at mamalagi saglit lang sa Puray, doon sa Montalban. Mula doon, tumungo kami sa gitnang Luzon. Plano ni Heneral na makipagkasundo sa mga sundalong Kastila. Mataas ang naging posisyon ko sa kanyang sandatahan simula noong namatay si Ka-Andrés at si Heneral na ang namuno sa amin. Kahit nais kong sumama kala Emilio, bago pa nila ako masabihang 'wag pumanig kay Heneral dahil sa kahina-hinalang kamatayan ni Andrés, wala akong nagawa noong biglang linapit ni Heneral ang sarili niya sa akin. Alam niya na bilang dating sundalong Kastila, alam ko kung paano magisip ang mga kalaban. Ginamit niya iyon para gawin ang kasunduan._** (It is almost a week since General Aguinaldo was forced to leave Cavite and retreat in Puray in Montalban. From there, we headed to central Luzon. General plans to make a pact with the Spanish soldiers. I have a high position in his army since Andrés' death and General took over the leadership. Even though I wanted to join Emilio's group, before they could even tell me to not join the General because of the mystery lingering Andrés' death, I don't have any choice when the General all of a sudden form a certain attachment with me. Me being a former Spanish soldier, he knows that I know how the enemy thinks. He used me to form the contents of that pact.)

 ** _Iyon ang dahil kaya hindi niya ako hinayaang sumama kala Manuel at Mariano noong pilit na hinahanap kami ng mga Kastila. Pero pinilit kong sumama sa kamakailan lang na paglusob sa Carmen, Zaragoza at Peñaranda na nagsimula walong araw na ang nakakaraan. Napasa-amin ang Santor tatlong araw pagkatapos nang pakikipaglaban sa tulong ng mga tao roon. At ayon kay Heneral, bukas ng umaga ay kailangan na naming umalis._** (That is the reason that he didn't allow me to come along with Manuel and Mariano at the time that the Spanish forces tried to follow us. But I force to come along in the recent assault in Carmen, Zaragoza and Peñaranda that started eight days ago. We successfully captured Santor three days later when the help of the townspeople. And according to the General, we needed to leave tomorrow morning.)

 ** _Sa totoo lang, ayaw ko pang umalis dito. Dahil hindi ko masabi ang susunod na mangyayari. Nitong nakaraan na labanan, muntikan na ako mawalan ng isang binti. Ayon sa mga mangagamot, babalik sa dating ayos ang aking binti kapag pinagpatuloy ko ang pagpapahinga. Sapagkat, napinsalang maigi ang tuhod ko dahil sa pagkakabaril. Pero, si Manuel na mismo ang nagsabi sa akin na utos ni Heneral na kailangan kong magpahinga dahil bukas na bukas rin, susugod kami sa Aliaga, bago pa sumikat ang araw._** (To be honest, I don't want to leave here. Because I don't know what will happen next. This previous battle, I almost lose my leg. According to the healer, my leg will return to its normal use if I continue resting. Due to the fact that my knee was fatally shot. But, Manuel himself told me that it was General's orders that I needed to rest because tomorrow for sure, we'll attack Aliaga before the sun could even rise.)

 ** _Alam kong nagaalinlangan pa nga si Manuel noong sinabi niya sa akin; alam niya ang mga taong naiwan ko sa Kabite. Alam niya kung gaano ko kamahal ang asawa ko at ang anak ko. Alam niya na gusto ko pa silang makita. Alam niya na gusto ko pa silang makasama pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito. Alam niya na kapag ako namatay, may isang inosenteng bata na naman ang mabubuhay ng di nakikilala ang kanyang ama. Pero alam niya na sinabihan ko na si June na kapag lalaki, 'wag niyang ipangalan sa akin; Andrés ang ipapangalan niya. Siya na ang bahalang magpangalan kapag babae, hayaan niya din na tulungan siya ni Celio sa pag-iisip ng pangalan._** (I know that Manuel was hesitant when he told that to me; he knows that there were people whom I'd left in Cavite. He knows how much I love my wife and my son. He knows that I still want to meet them. He knows that I still want to be with them after all of this. He knows that when I die, another innocent child shall live without knowing his father. But he also knows that I've already told June that if it will be a boy, she'll not name him after me; his name will be Andrés. She'll be the one to decide what will be the name if it turns out to be a girl, she could let Celio to help her think of a name.)

 _ **Alam din ni Manuel kung ano ang kailangan niyang gagawin kung sakali na humantong ang lahat sa insidente na di natin masabi, alam niya kung ano ang sasabihin niya, at alam niya kung kanino ito dapat mapapunta.**_ (Manuel also knows what he must do when it turns to an unfortunate event we can't predict, he knows what to say, and he knows to whom this shall be given.)

* * *

Freya turned the next page, feeling a dreadful end. The next page was left vacant and empty. She turned it again and found a strange handwriting, not the usual handwriting that her _lolo_ has throughout the journal. This one is completely scratchy as if he doesn't know if he is writing the letters write or not.

* * *

 _ **Daniel, matagumpay ang labanan sa Aliaga. La batalla más gloriosa.** _ (Daniel, the battle of Aliaga was a success. The most glorious battle.) **—M. Tinio**

 ** _Saka, ipagpapatuloy pa rin ni Heneral ang pakikipagkasunduan sa mga Kastila. Isang aksyon ng isang duwag. Ngayon, nakikita ko na ang dahilan kung bakit di sumanib si Emilio at Mariano kay Aguinaldo._ _Nakakaramdam ako na lalaban kaming parang isang gerilya sa susunod na mga araw._** (Also, the General will continue the pact with the Spaniards. An action of a coward. Now, I am starting to realize why Emilio and Mariano didn't join with Aguinaldo. I am starting to feel that we'll be fighting in guerrilla warfare in the following days.)

* * *

One horrid thought sunk in Freya's mind. Her _lolo_ died during the battle of Aliaga, considered to be the most glorious battle that the Philippine Revolutionary War. Not to mention that if she remembered correctly, contrasting to the heavy loss of the Spanish Belligerents at that battle, the Filipino Revolutionaries' casualty only involves ten wounded and eight dead.

Eight… only eight died at that battle! And who would know one from that small number had died? Who from that eight heroes will be remembered? Who will expect that her _lolo_ was one of that eight?

She read the single line written on the last page of the journal, and it brought her in tears. She closed it and held the journal close to her chest.

The following day, she was excited to go home the moment that classes started for that day. And when she was finally at home, she sat in front of her laptop and started her research's first line with the last line she'd found on her _lolo_ 's journal.

The last line that was indeed written by her _lolo_ , addressed to her _lola_.

 ** _June,_**

 ** _Nagawa tayong paghiwalayin ng digmaan at kamatayan, pero ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo ay hindi mamatay habang ang kuwento ng ating kagitingan ay nakasulat sa mga tala._**

(War and death physically separated the two of us, but my love for you will never die as our own heroic story was written in the stars.)

* * *

 **Request Complete**

 **A/N: I am so sorry to not be able to insert other LEGEND characters except for Day and June. I really want to stick with history that's why. Please bear with me on this. I don't intend to close the chapter about** ** _Mahal Kita_** **but I guess that it will still indeed end here no matter what happens. And I am not expecting for another continuation of this one-shot series anymore. :( But if you are interested in finding about that time where Day died... I guess, I can work on that one. Let us see the last thoughts he has. :D**

 **Another important A/N TO READ: Do you like this one-shot series of** ** _Mahal Kita_** **? I am planning to convert this as my stand-alone novel. You know, with my own characters. If you are interested about this, please take the poll in my profile! It will help me decide if you are interested. :D Thank you so much!**

 _ **Terminologies in order of used:**_

 **the country's Independence Day** \- there's a debate about what shall be the real Independence Day of the Philippines. The Americans were the last who has control of the Philippines, freeing it on July 4, 1946. But the independence being recognized in the Philippines is the Declaration of Independence from Spain on **June 12, 1898** , since 1962.

 **José Rizal** \- was a Filipino nationalist and polymath during the tail end of the Spanish colonial period of the Philippines. An ophthalmologist by profession, he became a writer and a key member of the Filipino Propaganda Movement which advocated political reforms for the colony under Spain. He was executed by the Spanish colonial government for the crime of rebellion after an anti-colonial revolution, inspired in part by his writings, broke out. He is widely considered one of the greatest heroes of the Philippines, and is implied by Philippine law to be one of the national heroes. He was the author of the novels _Noli Me Tángere_ , and _El filibusterismo_.

 **Andrés Bonifacio** \- was a Filipino nationalist, revolutionary leader, and the first president of the Philippine archipelago which he preferred naming "Bansa ng Katagalugan" or Tagalog Republic instead of Philippines due to its origin was derived from the Spaniards. He is often called "the Father of the Philippine Revolution and Filipino Nation". He was a founder and later _Supremo_ (supreme leader) of the _Kataas-taasan, Kagalang-galang Katipunan ng mga Anak ng Bayan_ or simply and more popularly called _Katipunan_.

 **Antonio Luna** \- was a Filipino general who fought in the Philippine-American War. Despite his commitment to discipline the army and serve the Republic which attracted the admiration of people, his temper caused some to abhor him. He was also the younger brother of Juan Luna, an accomplished painter of the _Spoliarium_.

 **Emilio Jacinto** \- was a young Filipino General during the Philippine Revolution. He was one of the highest-ranking officers in the Philippine Revolution and of the revolutionary society of the _Katipunan_ , being a member of its Supreme Council at the age of 19. He was also recognized as the "Brains of the Revolution".

 _ **Lolo**_ \- grandfather (Tagalog)

 _ **Señorita**_ \- miss (Spanish)

 **Tagalog** \- an Austronesian language spoken as a first language by a quarter of the population of the Philippines and as a second language by the majority. Its standardized form, officially named _Filipino_ , is the national language and one of the two official languages of the Philippines, the other being English.

 **Chavacano** \- a Spanish-based creole language spoken in the Philippines; derived from Spanish, meaning "poor taste", "vulgar"; for the Chavacano language, developed in Cavite City, Ternate, Zamboanga and Ermita.

 **Indio** \- any pure blood native of the Philippines, a mocking call by the Spaniards

 **Peninsulares** \- pure blood Spaniards

 _ **Lola**_ \- grandmother (Tagalog)

 ** _'Tata' and 'Nana'_** \- supposed to be "tatay" and "nanay", respectively. Freya has a hard time in calling her grandparents that way, having a hard time pronouncing the end sound of "y" as a kid, so she sticks on calling her grandparents without it instead. ( **A/N:** **I also called my grandparents that way :D** )

 **Cavite** \- a province south of Manila, considered to be Spain's naval port, the Historical Capital of the Philippines and the Cradle of the Philippine Revolution

 **the entry was written on the same date as her birthday, just one hundred and one years before her actual birth** \- the entry was dated **September 3, 1897**. One hundred and one years after, it will be **September 3, 1998** : Freya's birthday ( **A/N: My birthday as well! :P** )

 ** _Septiembre_** \- September (Spanish)

 ** _Viernes_** \- Friday (Spanish)

 **General Aguinaldo** \- refers to Emilio Aguinaldo, a Filipino revolutionary, politician, and a military leader who is officially recognized as the First President of the Philippines, first president of a constitutional republic in Asia, and led Philippine forces first against Spain in the latter part of the Philippine Revolution, and then in the Spanish-American War, and finally against the United States during the Philippine-American War.

 **Puray in Montalban** \- a barangay in Montalban (now Rodriguez) is currently a first-class, urban municipality in the province of Rizal.

 **General plans to make a pact with the Spanish soldiers.** \- Pact of Biak-na-Bato, signed in December 14 and 15, 1897, where under the pact, Aguinaldo, who is in a display of treachery, effectively agreed to end hostilities and dissolve his government in exchange for amnesty and "$800,000 (Mexican)"; other Filipino revolutionaries, on the other hand, vowed to continue fighting for independence throughout Luzon after Aguinaldo, by the provisions of the pact, was driven into exile in Hong Kong by the Spanish colonial government

 **Andrés' death** \- Bonifacio was arrested by Aguinaldo in April 1897 after he received a letter alleging that Bonifacio had burned down a village and ordered the burning of the church of Indang after townspeople refused to give him provisions. Bonifacio was along with his brother when they were brought to Naic and stood trial on charges of sedition and treason against Aguinaldo's government and conspiracy to murder Aguinaldo. The jury that was composed entirely of Aguinaldo's men and even Bonifacio's defense lawyer declared them guilty. They were then recommended to be executed on May 10, 1897 in the mountains of Maragondon. His death, according to Apolinario Mabini, demoralized many rebels from Manila, Laguna and Batangas who had come to help those in Cavite, and caused them to quit. With this, Bonifacio's close associates like Emilio Jacinto continued the Katipunan and never recognized Aguinaldo's authority.

 **Emilio's group** \- Emilio Jacinto and Bonifacio's close associates who continued the Katipunan and never recognized Aguinaldo's authority.

 **Manuel and Mariano** \- Manuel Tinio and Mariano Llanera

 **Carmen, Zaragoza and Peñaranda** \- parts of Nueva Ecija where Gen. Mamerto Natividad and Col. Manuel Tinio conducted raids since August 27 until 30, 1897

 **Santor** \- (now Bongabon) captured by Aguinaldo's forces with the help of the townspeople.

 **Aliaga** \- a second class municipality in the province of Nueva Ecija.

 **Celio** \- the name of Day and June's son in this one-shot

 **Battle of Aliaga** \- fought on September 5-6, 1897, between the Philippine revolutionaries of Nueva Ecija and the Spanish forces of Governor General Primo de Rivera. It is often described as one of the "most glorious battles" of the Philippine Revolutionary War.

 **M. Tinio** \- Manuel Tinio, the youngest General of the Philippine Revolutionary Army. Considered to be one of Day's close friend in the one-shot.

 **Emilio and Mariano** \- Emilio Jacinto and Mariano Álvarez.


	34. Uncertainty

**A/N: You don't know how many readers asked for the continuation of this. :D**

 **REQUEST FORMAT (in reviews or in PM inbox)**

 **REQUEST:** _(YOUR REQUEST)_

* * *

 **Uncertainty**

* * *

Request: Day always loved June but June was dancing with Anden at the ball. He was waiting for the chance to ask her but it was always June and Anden. June wanted Day to ask her to dance. but Anden asked her first. and Day never asked her. When the ball was over. June was sitting alone but Day comes to ask her to dance. They realize they love each other and then KISS! — _ilouvboooks_

* * *

Ever since Day learn how to do the simplest of things, June had always been there. Being neighbors and childhood sweethearts, it is what Day always considers to be the best thing he ever knew. And he know deep down him that he'll never try to change the past of them being children playing role-plays and promises that they'll one day marry when both of them are old enough. But the two of them being the perfect duo had changed when the Stavropoulos family transferred just next door as well with them, and the young son of the couple befriended them two. Since then, it had been the three of them—Day, June and Anden Stavropoulos.

Day has no grudges against Anden Stavropoulos at all. But the boy is way much more posh and regal, everything that Day is opposite to. When it had been him and June, they would play without any regards of getting dirty. But when Anden arrived, they always keep order and cleanliness in check. Not to mention as well that Anden had told him once back then during their elementary days that he had a crush with June, and when he was asked by the other boy if he have feelings for June, he remembered saying that he don't and treated her like a sister. And when he learned that Anden will wish to court June by the time that they were old enough, he could swear that he almost punched the wall with how of an idiot he had been.

He had always failed to make the advancements. He had always been late to realize how rational his actions had been. He had always been afraid of being turned down that he didn't do anything. He had always wanted to do something but didn't.

Even during tonight's acquaintance ball. He could swear that his jaw falls to the floor when he saw June enter the hall in a dazzling red gown. Even with the laser-cut mask that she wore, he could swear that it doesn't hide the beauty that June has. In every way, he knew that he'll always recognize June no matter what disguise. And as always, he had been a minute late when Anden met her first and he was still about few feet away from acknowledging her. He stopped midway and watched from afar how the two first converse, and finally, his jealousy flares when Anden placed a hand by June's back, guiding her to the middle of the room for a dance.

Anden had always been the elegant and regal one. It is much visible on the way he guides June so well throughout the waltz. Day couldn't help but to feel the heartache that settled in his own chest as he watches how Anden looks at June so intently, as if she is the only person in the room, as if they are the only people who exist right there.

Day takes a glass of wine first before deciding to move towards the corner of the ballroom, searching then for women who'll hesitantly ask him for a dance than the other way around. He knew that he'll accept their offer as the chivalrous man he is, but it will not be enough to compensate his wish to dance with the lady in red.

* * *

The night ended with June disappointed of not being able to have the dance she so coveted. Early hour before the ball, June didn't know what to say with Anden's invitation to be his partner for the night. She politely declines and tells him that he should stop throwing hints at her for she couldn't imagine them being in a relationship at all. To which Anden accepted with a heavy heart, and she hopes that it will not end their friendship. And true to her, Anden didn't seem rather awkward when she is by the time that he asked her for a dance. The man assured her that he is offering her for a dance as a friend and nothing else, finally starting to accept her decision.

In the first place, June originally do not want to spend the entire night with Anden appearing as her partner. But no matter how hard she looks for the man she wanted to offer her a dance, she couldn't do so. And when she does found him, she saw him dancing with another girl, one after another. Completely disappointed she is that Day didn't offer her a dance at all. Until the very last dance, he didn't.

"I promised Metias that I'll wait for him," she assures. "He told me that he'll pick me up. He'll freak out if he arrived here with me being nowhere but on the way home already."

"If you say so," Anden replies with a smile. He draws closer to give June a friendly kiss on the cheeks, causing her to flush a little. He chuckles before heading off. "Well, I'll start to remind myself then that you don't. I'll surely need to suppress myself the next."

June smiles. "You should."

With a wave of her hand, she watches Anden heads on to his parked car and leaves. She remains by the front steps leading to the entrance of the very ballroom, sitting on one step as she waits for Metias, watching countless other students heading off as well. Until the entire place starts to be just her. For some reasons, she grows impatient of how long it takes Metias to arrive to pick her up; after all, the night is awfully chilly today that she starts rubbing her arms to warm her skin.

Suddenly, she feels someone placing his coat over her shoulders to stop her shiver, and someone tells her, "You know, you should not even wear something like that if you couldn't take the cold."

She looks up, almost gaping at the sight of the man she had wished for the entire night to ask her for a dance but didn't. And now, she wants to punch him for being all gentleman for keeping her company like any friend will do when he had been flirting and entertaining other women throughout the night, not even bothering to seek her. She watches as he sits next to her on the steps, hair disheveled for who knows how many times he had run his fingers through his locks, and his dress shirt's sleeves rolled until his elbows and his dark vest still firmly buttoned until the last button.

"What an eventful night it is, right?" he inquires.

"Spoken by someone like you, Wing," she remarks as she clutches onto the lapels of his coat on her shoulders to draw it closer to her, wanting his warmth and his smell so close to her. She looks away with a flush. "You have countless of dances tonight. How many of them had begged you to dance with them, huh?"

"Spoken by the woman I so wanted to dance to but couldn't with her partner being so closed by, Iparis," he counters.

"What?" She instantly turns to him, surprised by his words. When she looks at him, he is looking at her intently and honest and true. She couldn't help but look at his blue eyes and say for herself that he is serious right now.

"Just as what you've heard me saying," he answers as he draws closer to her that their faces are separated by six inches alone. He breathes in the same air as she does, keeping both of themselves warm if ever their close proximity will do that. He murmurs, "I wanted to dance with you, but Anden…"

"I've settled things with Anden," she whispers, still looking at him intently. "I told him that there's nothing more than friendship for him and me. It's just a dance, Day. And I've…"

"And you've?"

"And I've been waiting as well, you know. For you to ask me."

"Why?"

"Because… Because I like you." Ever since they were kids, even before Anden came in to their lives, she knew that she had always been attracted of him. But he had always been the popular one. She is nowhere in that part of his life.

Day smiles. "The feeling is mutual," he assures as he closes the distance between them and kisses her gently and lightly, testing if it had been real. After a few second, both of them pull away and he throws her a much bigger smile than ever, standing up right away as he offers a hand at her direction. "It isn't too late for the last dance, right?"

She chuckles as she takes his hand. "Yes."

* * *

 **Request Complete**


End file.
